All Grown Up: 2nd Generation Rugrats Part 2
by TCKing12
Summary: The Rugrat's children are now teenagers, and Abigail has taken a liking to a boy who Peter (Me) know's is part of a group of rebels. (Please note that the main focus will be on Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George)
1. The Breakup

**Chapter 1: The Breakup**

Here is everyone's age at this time:

* * *

Tommy- 38 years old

Chuckie- 39 years old

Lil- 38 years old

Phil- 38 years old

Angelica- 40 years old

Susie- 40 years old

Dil- 36 years old

Kimi- 38 years old

Peter- 41 years old

Nicole- 40 years old

Harold- 40 years old

Stephen- 39 years old

Wendy- 37 years old

Adam- 17 years old

Rachael- 17 years old

Charles- 18 years old

Benjamin- 17 years old

Megan- 18 years old

Camden- 19 years old. She is away at college

Bob- 19 years old. He is away at college

Emily- 17 years old

Abigail- 15 years old

George- 15 years old

_"Note: Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, and Kimi's parents are deceased"_

* * *

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, September 5th 2040"_

Abigail woke up, and looked at her clock.

"8:30, time to get up." she muttered.

She got out of her bed, and went over to her closet, looking for something to wear. She pulled out long gray pants, and a dark blue tank top, and put them on. Then she rummaged through the bottom of the closet, and she found her black boots, and put them by the door of her room.

She walked out of her room, and went into the bathroom, and looked at her reflection. Her blue colored eyes looked tired, and her dark purple hair was a little messy. So she took out a brush, and brushed her hair until it looked straight, and then she braided her hair. She looked at the two bangs that she had dyed pink and blue, and murmured "Hm... it looks fine.".

She walked back into her room, and grabbed her Royal Gray Confederate Uniform Jacket, and put it on. She grabbed her boots, and walked out of the room, and walked out into the hallway.

"Abigail, are you up?" Abigail heard Kimi shout.

"Yes, mom!" Abigail shouted, as she was coming down the hallway.

Just as she was coming out of the hallway, she bumped into Frollo E. Lee, who was on his way to Peter's (Me) office, carrying classified military files.

"Good morning, Princess." Frollo said.

"Good morning, General." Abigail responded.

Frollo continued on his way, and Abigail continued on her way. She put her boots by the front door, and walked towards the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen, she asked "What's for breakfast?".

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Kimi answered.

"Yes." Abigail said, as she got herself a plate. She put a pancake on her plate, and sat down next to George, who was already at the table, eating a pancake.

"Where is your father?" Kimi muttered. She walked over towards the entrance to the hallway, and shouted "Peter! Abigail and George's training is about to start!".

Peter walked down the hallway, and he said "Coming Kimi!". He walked over to her, and kissed her on the lips, and then walked into the kitchen. He looked over at Abigail and George, and he said "Hey guys.". He walked over to George, and gave him a hug, and then he walked over to Abigail, and kissed her forehead.

"Are you guys ready for your first day of training that you can practice by yourself?" Peter asked.

"Yes, dad." Abigail said.

"We've never been more ready." George said.

Peter nodded, and got himself a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, and sat down at the table, and Kimi soon joined the three of them. Everyone ate their food, and when Abigail was done eating, she jumped up, and she said "I have to go. I'm going to go see William before the training starts.". She went into the garage, and got out her skateboard.

"Be back in time!" Peter shouted, as Abigail put her skateboard down on the ground.

"Alright!" Abigail shouted.

She started rolling down the street, her hands in her pockets. She jumped onto the sidewalk, and kicked out, picking up speed.

* * *

After 5 minutes, she stopped her skateboard, and stood before a rather large house. This was the house of her boyfriend, William Maplewood. He is 16 years old, and he has blonde hair, and brown eyes. He is also the star football player at The Richmond City High School.

Abigail strapped her skateboard over her back, and walked up to the front door, and knocked on it, and she waited. After a few seconds, William's mother, Maria Maplewood, opened the door.

"Your highness!" Maria said, surprised that Abigail was here. She then asked "What is it?".

"I came here to see William." Abigail said. She then asked "Is it alright if I come in?".

"Sure." Maria said, stepping to the side, so that Abigail could get through. Abigail thanked her, and stepped inside.

"Where is William?" Abigail asked.

"In his room." Maria said.

"Thanks." Abigail said.

She walked down the hallway, and got to Williams door. She knocked on it, and asked "William?".

There was no answer.

She knocked again, and there was no answer.

So she decided to open it, and what she found startled her, and confused her.

She saw that William was with a girl with red hair, and blue eyes, and worst of all, they were kissing.

William and the girl spotted Abigail, and that startled them. They immediately stopped kissing, and stood up.

"Um, William... who's this?" Abigail asked, while walking into the room.

"Her?" William asked. Abigail nodded, and William said "Um, this is Denise. She's one of the cheerleaders at school.".

"And why were you kissing her? Abigail asked in a stern tone.

"Um... well... I... um... I was..." William stuttered.

"Cheating on me?" Abigail asked.

"Y-yes." William said, shyly.

Abigail then became angry, and she asked "Why?".

"Because I find her more attractive, and I like her better than you." William said.

"Oh is that so?" Abigail asked in a mocking tone. She then said "Well if that is true, then our relationship is over. I'm breaking up with you.".

"Fine." William said.

"Fine." Abigail said.

She then stormed out of the room, and slammed the door behind her. She then walked out of the hallway, and then walked out of the door, and closed the door behind her. She stood on the porch for a few moments, before breaking down into tears because of what had just happened. She took off her skateboard, put it on the ground, and started rolling away from the house.


	2. Comforting Abigail

**Chapter 2: Comforting Abigail**

Abigail was in tears the whole time that she was riding home on her skateboard. When she got to her house, she hopped off of her skateboard, and put it away. She then opened the door, and stormed through the kitchen. Peter, and Kimi were in the kitchen, along with Chuckie who was visiting. Peter greeted Abigail as she stormed into the room, but she didn't talk as she continued through the room. She stormed to her room, and slammed the door shut. She jumped onto her bed, and pulled one of the pillows to her chest. She didn't want her parents to see her like this, and she especially didn't want to see her dad while she was like this. There was a soft knock on her door, and she shouted "Go away!". There was another knock, and Abigail grew annoyed and she shouted "I said go away!".

The door slowly opened, and was then shut and locked. Abigail groaned, and turned over, thinking that it was going to be either Peter or Kimi.

"Uncle Chuckie." Abigail said, surprised. She sat up, and made room for him on her bed, and she asked "What are you doing here?".

"I was in the kitchen with your dad when you came running into the house. He wanted to come in here, but I wouldn't let him." Chuckie said.

Abigail wiped away the tears, and she sniffled "Why did you come in here?".

"I wanted to make sure that my favorite niece is okay. What's going on?" Chuckie asked.

Abigail took a deep breath, and she asked "Do you remember my boyfriend, William?". Chuckie nodded, and Abigail asked "Well, I went over to his house earlier today to visit him and I found out that he cheated on me with one of the cheerleaders at his school.".

Abigail started crying again, and Chuckie pulled her close to him.

"William is a fool. Your a great girl, Abigail. Your beautiful and fun to be around. Don't let one guy make you so unhappy, okay?" Chuckie said.

Abigail wiped away tears again, and she said "Your only saying that because you have to. Your my uncle.".

"But not speaking as an uncle. It's all true. You'll find the right man someday. Maybe not now, but you'll find him." Chuckie said

"How did Mom and Dad meet?" Abigail asked.

'We've all known each other since we were babies, except your father, who was 14 years old when he met us. And we all got lucky, I guess. Tommy and Lil, me and Nicole, Phil and Wally, Angelica and Harold, Susie and Stephen, Dil and Emily, and Peter and Kimi. It just happened like that. But you WILL find him. Believe me." Chuckie said. He then said "Don't tell you mom that I said this, but you take after her in the looks. Kimi is beautiful, and so are you.".

Abigail gave Chuckie a hug, and said "Thank you, Uncle Chuckie.".

"Your welcome, Abigail." Chuckie said.

Chuckie was just about to get up, when Abigail said "There is one more thing that I need to ask you.".

"What's that?" Chuckie asked.

"How did mom and dad get engaged?" Abigail asked.

"Well..." Chuckie started.

* * *

_"Flashback: 18 years earlier, Rural Plains, Alabama, Auguast 14th 2022"_

_"Peter, I don't think that this is a good idea." 20 year old Kimi said, who sat in front of Peter on a black stallion. Peter was currently taking Kimi out for a ride in the rural plains of the Confederate State of Alabama._

_"It will be fine, Kimi. Just put your hands on top of mine and hold on." 23 year old Peter said._

_"Okay." Kimi said._

_Once her hands touched Peter's, he kicked the horse to a run. The wind picked up and the plains looked beautiful with the sun setting. After a few minutes, Peter had the horse slow down to a stop._

_"Are we done?" Kimi asked with a deathly grip on Peter's hands._

_"Not yet. Now I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." Peter said._

_"Okay." Kimi said, closing her eyes. And just like that, they were off._

_After a minute, Peter told Kimi to open her eyes. When she did, she saw a beautiful view of the plains with the sun setting.  
_

_"Oh, Peter..." Kimi said, amazed of the view._

_"What? Did I do something wrong?" Peter asked with a sad feeling in his voice. _

_Kimi just turned around so that she was facing him and kissed him._

_"I love it." she said._

_Peter smiled and he made the horse walk over to a nearby tree. He disembarked from the horse, and helped Kimi get down. The two of them then walked over to a picnic basket that was by another tree, and the two of them had a romantic picnic dinner together._

_When they were through with their meal, Peter asked "Kimi?"._

_"Yes?" Kimi asked.  
_

_"You know that we have been dating for 3 years now, right?" Peter asked._

_"Yes." Kimi replied._

_"Well, I think that our relationship has worked out enough for me to ask you something." Peter said._

_He kneeled in front of her, and pulled out a small box containing a ring. He then asked "Will you marry me?"._

_Kimi gasped, and cupped her hands over her mouth, fighting back tears of joy. She then nodded, and she said happily "Yes!"._

_Peter smiled, and the two of them kissed. They then got up, and walked back to the horse. When they were on, they rode back across the plains._

* * *

"And then what happened at their wedding?" Abigail asked.

"Well..." Chuckie began again.

* * *

_"Flashback: 18 Years Earlier, Richmond, Virginia, September 20th 2022"_

_It was a month after Peter proposed to Kimi, and all of The Disney Characters and the Rugrats were at The Richmond City Chapel to witness their wedding._

_Now Peter, dressed in his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform, stood proudly at the altar, as Kimi, dressed in a long white kimono and accompanied by Chaz, made her way down the aisle. When they reached the altar, Chaz stopped, and then gave Kimi a soft kiss on the cheek, before he turned to Peter and he said "Take good care of her."._

_"I plan to." Peter said as he reached out and took Kimi's hand. He looked behind him to see 3 of his oldest friends, Tommy, Phil, and Dil as the groomsmen. Standing in front of them was Chuckie Finster, Peter's soon to be Brother-In-Law. Kimi looked so beautiful as she and Peter interlaced their fingers. Behind Kimi, stood Lil, Susie, and Angelica. Chuckie was the man of honor, and Lil was the maid of honor._

_"Are we ready?" Claude Frollo, who was being the minister, asked Peter and Kimi._

_"Yes." Peter said._

_"Yeah." Kimi said._

_"Very well then." Claude Frollo said. He then turned his attention to the people who had attended the wedding, and he said "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today, on this joyous occasion, for the wedding of Peter and Kimi.". He then said "Before we begin, is there anyone who objects to this union, and has a cause for why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony? Let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.". Peter looked out into the crowd. Everyone that mattered to him and Kimi were there. Kimi's parents, the Rugrat's parents, the Rugrats, The Disney Characters, and all of the Confederate Generals and important Military Officers._

_When no one spoke up, Claude Frollo asked "Now then, Peter. Do you, King Peter Albany, take Kimiko Watanabe Finster, to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish her, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"._

_"I do." Peter replied smiling._

_Claude Frollo turned to Kimi, and he asked her "And d__o you, Kimiko Watanabe Finster, take King Peter Albany, to be your husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish him, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"._

___"I do." Kimi said with tears in her eyes. _

___Claude Frollo turned to Chuckie and Lil and he said "The rings."._

___Chuckie produced the ring, and Peter took it from him. Lil had already handed Kimi her's. _

___"Good. Now Peter, place the ring on Kimi's finger." Claude Frollo said._

___Peter placed the gold band on Kimi's finger, and he said to her "I give you this ring as a public symbol, of our new state under God, as Husband and Wife. From this day forward, may all who see it, know that I am yours, and you are mine. With this ring, I thee wed."._

___"Kimi." Claude Frollo said. Kimi took Peter's hand, and placed the gold band around his finger, and she repeated "____I give you this ring as a public symbol, of our new state under God, as Husband and Wife. From this day forward, may all who see it, know that I am yours, and you are mine. With this ring, I thee wed."._

_______"Now, by the powers invested by me by the State of Virginia, and of The Church, I now pronounce them Husband and Wife." Claude Frollo announced with a smile. He then told Peter "You may kiss the bride."._

_______Peter stepped forward, lifted the veil from Kimi's face, and cupped her cheeks. He smiled as he brought her in, and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. When they were finished with their kiss, Claude Frollo turned and took a crown that was on a pedestal behind him, and turned to Kimi. She stepped away from Peter, and bowed slightly in front of Claude Frollo. He put the crown on over her hair, and Kimi stood up. Claude Frollo then turned to an attendant, and the attendant presented him with a cushion which held a scepter and a globus cruciger. Claude Frollo took the cushion, and held them out and presented them to Kimi. She reached out and grasped the scepter and the globus cruciger ._

_______After doing so, Kimi turned and held both up. She looked forward, and her face remained firm and resolute.  
_

_______From behind her, ________Claude Frollo announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present, Queen Kimi Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy!"._

_______When he was done speaking, Kimi turned around, and placed the scepter and globus cruciger back onto the cushion, and then she walked back to Peter. Everyone clapped and cheered as Peter and Kimi made their way down the aisle. When they reached the outer chapel, Peter pulled Kimi to the side._

_______"We did it." Peter whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss._

_______"Yeah, we did it." Kimi said ._

_______They remained off to the side, as the remaining guests made their way outside.  
_

_______"I've waited for this day my entire life." Kimi said as she placed her head in the crook of Peter's neck._

_______"Me too." Peter said. He then offered her his arm and he said "Come on.". Kimi smiled as she took his arm and gave him a kiss.  
_

_______Peter returned her smile, as they made their way to the chapel door. Outside, Lieutenant Hugo Cassadine was prepping the lineup. _

_______"All set?" Lieutenant Cassadine asked._

_______Peter nodded, and Lieutenant Cassadine made his way back outside, where everyone was ready. Six men, all Navy, made up the lineup. On the left side, were Private Kai Phillips, Corporal Dwayne Burns, and Lieutentant Cassadine, and on the right side were Private Thomas Hunter, Corporal Adam Kearns, and Sergeant Ryan Dennis."._

_______"SEAL's! Draw Swords!" Lieutenant Cassadine ordered. The six men drew their sabers, and brought them against their shoulders. "Arc, Swords!" Lieutenant Cassadine ordered. The six men used their swords to form an arc. "Blades to the wind!" Lieutenant Cassadine finished, as the men tilited their swords parallel to the ground._

_______Lieutenant Cassadine then announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting for the first time in public, King Peter Albany and Queen Kimi Watanabe Albany!". Peter and Kimi smiled as they marched under the arch of swords._

_______The rest of the day went by in a flash. Peter and Kimi went to their reception, and they cut the cake and shoved it into each other's faces, they had their first dance, and they threw the bouquet and garter, which were caught by Genie and Ursula._

_______When the reception was over with, Peter took Kimi's hand in his, and they began walking to the stairs. Standing at the top, Peter said to everyone "Thank you everyone for coming to our wedding! We plan to set off for our honeymoon in France early tomorrow morning, so for now, we bid you all goodnight!"._

_______After waving to everyone, Peter and Kimi walked back into their house, hand in hand. As they approached their room, Peter picked her up, and carried her bridal style, before setting her down on the bed. _

_______"I'll be right back Kimi. I just need to speak to the guards for tonight." Peter said._

_______"Okay! Don't be long!"Kimi said._

_______Smiling happily as he left the room, he approached the guards who would be stationed outside of their room that night. They stood up straight and saluted Peter as he stood in front of them, and he said to them "Evening gentlemen. As you know, tonight is my wedding night, and under no circumstances do I want to be disturbed!". He then asked "Understood?". The two guards nodded, and Peter said "Great! Goodnight!". He then walked back into his and Kimi's room, and locked the door behind him._

* * *

"So then what happened?" Abigail asked.

"They went on their honeymoon, and three years later, you and George were born." Chuckie said.

"Okay." Abigail said.

"So, is there anything else that you wanted to ask me about?" Chuckie asked.

"No, that was it." Abigail answered.

Chuckie nodded, and he got up and he said "Well, I think that it's time for you to go to training. When your ready, come on out, okay?".

"Okay." Abigail said.

Chuckie then walked over to the door, unlocked it, and walked out of the room. Abigail sighed, and then got up, and walked out of the room as well.


	3. Logan

**Chapter 3: Logan**

Meanwhile, to the south of The Confederacy, there was a desolate desert wasteland. The wasteland was home to 10,000 Confederate Soldiers that had risen up against Peter, when Kimi was 8 months pregnant with Abigail and George. The head of the Rebels is a woman by the name of Beth Melton Frost. She is 40 years old, and she has orange hair and emerald eyes, and she is the wife of Z Melton. She is also the mother of 2 sons, the older son is named Zeston Melton Frost. He is 17 years old, and he has dark brown hair, and blue eyes. The younger son is named Logan Melton Frost. He is 15 years old, and he has orange hair and emerald eyes.

Anyway, inside of Beth, Zeston, and Logan's house in the wastelands, Beth was circling Logan, who stood tall, and straight, and the Rebels were watching them.

"Yes, your father would have been proud of you." Beth said.

Logan didn't say anything, but only nodded.

"And you will make a fine king after Peter is gone." Beth said. She then asked "Now, what is your purpose?".

"To take over The Confederacy." Logan said, sternly.

"Yes! What have I taught you?" Beth asked.

"Peter is the enemy." Logan said.

"And what must you do?" Beth asked.

"I must kill him." Logan said.

The Rebels then cheered in approval, and Beth cheered in approval as well.


	4. Abigail Meets Logan

**Chapter 4: Abigail Meets Logan**

Back in Richmond, Abigail got ready to go to her training. When she was ready, Peter took her and George to the training facility in the town of Red Oak. He then dropped them off, and the two siblings went their separate ways to go to each of their different training activities. George went to the medical section, and Abigail went to the swords section.

They were there for 4 hours, and when it was 1:00 P.M., they were finished for the day. Abigail left the room in which she was in, and walked out the back door, and started walking in the direction of Peter's car, which was there so Peter could pick Abigail and George up. However, as Abigail turned a corner, she didn't see a large ditch, and she fell into it, and hit the bottom roughly.

Abigail whimpered in pain. She sat up and put her hand on her throbbing head. She then stood up, and looked around, and saw that it was too deep to jump out She tried to climb out, but she slid down, and fell back onto the bottom.

But just as she was going to try to climb back up again, she heard a car approaching.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beth drove her car and parked right outside the ditch.

"Alright Logan, we are going to drop you off here so we don't draw any suspicion." Beth said.

"Okay." Logan replied.

He climbed out of the car's door, and Beth drove away. Logan was about to start walking in the direction of Richmond, when he heard something in a nearby ditch. He walked over to it, looked inside, and saw Abigail in the bottom of the ditch.

"Do you need any help getting out?" Logan called down.

"Yes!" Abigail called out.

Logan bent down, and reached his arms out for her. Abigail reached up, grabbed onto Logan's arms, and he pulled her out. When she was out, Abigail said "Thank you.".

"No problem." Logan said. He then said "I'm Logan Melton Frost.".

"I'm Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany." Abigail said.

Logan realized that she was Peter's daughter, and he knew that he couldn't say anything to her about the plot, or he could get into trouble, and the plan would fail. So he asked "Say, what were you doing in there?".

"I fell into there by accident." Abigail said.

"Well, do you want me to bring you to where you are going?" Logan asked.

"I guess so." Abigail said.

So the two of them walked to Peter's car. Peter got out, and said hello to Abigail. He was about to get back in, when he noticed Logan. He knew that he was one of the rebels and he wanted to know why he was in Richmond when he should be in the wastelands.

"What the heck are you doing here alone with my daughter, and why are you here?" Peter asked him.

"Peter!" Kimi yelled, angry at the way her husband was talking.

Logan turned to Kimi, smiled, and he said "It's okay.". He then turned towards Peter and he said "I was just bringing Abigail back to you.".

"Why was she with you in the first place?" Peter asked.

"She fell into a ditch and I pulled her out. She wanted me to bring her here." Logan said.

"Well, that was nice of you." Kimi said.

"Ssh, Kimi. I don't think that he should be with her alone. I don't trust the boy." Peter said.

"Um, your majesty. With all due respect, you have no reason not to trust me." Logan said.

Peter and Kimi were both silent.

"Please. Just give me a chance." Logan said.

"Peter. Give him a chance. In fact, why not let him stay with us?" Kimi suggested.

Peter was silent for a moment, before sighing.

"Fine, he can come with us." Peter said. He then said "But if I see or hear that you did something funny to my wife, son, or daughter, then I will personally make sure that you regret it.".

"Okay." Logan said.

He then got into the car, and everyone waited for George to arrive. When he did, they drove back to Richmond.


	5. Peter's Nightmare

**Chapter 5: Peter's Nightmare**

When they got back to their house in Richmond, everyone walked through the front door. Kimi then approached Logan, and she said "Come on. I'll show you where you'll be staying.".

Logan shrugged, and then followed Kimi, leaving the others alone.

Kimi and Logan walked down the hallway, and they approached a door that was right outside of Abigail's room. Kimi opened the door which led to a spare room, and inside the room was a bed, couch, table, TV, and a dresser.

"This is the guest room." Kimi said. She looked at Logan, and she asked "Do you like it?".

Logan smiled, and he said "If it's got a bed, I don't have any complaints.".

Kimi smiled, and she said "Good.". She then walked over to the door, and left the room. When she was gone, Logan walked over to the bed, and he sighed as he sat down.

* * *

Later that night, Peter, Kimi, Abigail, George, and Logan were at the dinner table.

"So Logan, have you traveled a lot?" Kimi asked.

"Not really. I've only really been where I grew up." Logan said. He then said "Look, you really don't have to do this. You don't need to have me stay at your house.".

"Logan, it's alright. We're fine with you staying here." Abigail said.

Logan sighed, and he said "I'll try to find my own place soon.".

"Take all of the time you need Logan. There is no rush." Kimi said.

Logan shrugged, and he said "Okay, if you say so.".

Kimi smiled, while Peter sighed sharply.

_"I still don't trust the boy." _Peter thought.

Logan then yawned loudly, and George asked "Are you tired?".

"A little." Logan said.

"Well then go ahead and get some sleep, you've earned it." Kimi said.

"Okay." Logan said.

He got up and walked to the exit of the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Logan." Abigail said.

"Goodnight, Abby." Logan said as he left.

Abigail smiled, blushing a little bit, but Peter sighed.

"He's certainly a nice boy, isn't he?" Kimi asked.

"Well, I have to admit, he has surprised me." Peter said.

Abigail smiled to herself. She was happy that her mother and brother now liked Logan, and she hoped that her father would get used to him.

* * *

Later that night, Peter was laying in his and Kimi's bed, sleeping. He was tossing and turning, which obviously meant that he was having a nightmare.

_Peter opened his eyes, and stood up. Right away, he noticed that he was standing in a field coated in ice._

_"Where am I?" Peter wondered._

_He then noticed something ahead of him, and when he looked closer, he could see Abigail, who was on her knees. But she wasn't alone. Standing right over her, sword in hand, was Z Melton. He was already raising the sword to strike a fatal blow._

_"Abigail." Peter muttered._

_He knew that he had to save her, so he flew over to them. Z was just swinging the blade down at her, when Peter shot a snowball at him. This caused Z to accidentally change direction, and strike the ice with the sword. He and Abigail looked over at Peter just as he slammed into Z. Z got up and swung at Peter, but he dodged it by stepping back. Z then swung at him again, but Peter stepped to the side. Peter then kicked Z, and then used his telekinesis to slam Z around, and then drop him onto the ice. He then fired a beam of fire to create a hole at where Z was laying, and Z fell in. Peter then froze the hole that Z fell into, and then turned to Abigail, who was still on her knees. He helped her up, and he asked her "Are you okay?"._

_"Yes." Abigail said._

_But then, a gun shot sounded, and Abigail fell to the ground. She had been shot in the chest_

_"Abigail!" Peter screamed._

_He fell onto his knees, and looked at her to see if she was alright. But she wasn't because she was dead._

_"NO!" Peter yelled, slamming the ice._

_ He looked over at where the gun shot had sounded, and saw someone in a patch of fog. Peter couldn't make out who had fired the gun because the fog was too dense. But then, it faded, and when the person who had fired the gun was revealed, he gasped. Standing there with the gun, was Logan Melton Frost. He was laughing sadistically, and Peter's eye's widened in horror._

_"Logan!" Peter exclaimed._

_He then became angry, and he formed an icicle in his hand so he could fight Logan. But before he could move, Logan fired the gun at him, and Peter was hit in the chest. Peter gasped, looked at the wound, and then fell to the ground. His vision darkened and the last thing he saw, was Logan, who had a smirk on his face._

Peter woke up in cold sweat. He then relaxed, and panted heavily from his nightmare. He then looked over at Kimi, and saw that she was still asleep.

He then looked over at the bedrooms windows, and saw that it was morning.


	6. Abigail, George, And Logan's Day Out

**Chapter 6: Abigail, George, And Logan's Day Out**

Since it was the daytime, Peter got out of bed, put on his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform, and walked out of the room. He walked into the living room, and sat down on his throne. He then noticed Logan sitting on the couch, and he asked "Did you sleep well?".

Logan looked at him, and he said "Yes I did.".

Peter nodded, and he said "Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you know where to find me.".

He got up from his throne, and walked over to the exit of the living room. As Peter was nearing him, Logan slowly reached into his pocket so he could pull out a knife, but before he could, Abigail walked into the room, and Logan quickly pulled his hand out.

"Good morning Logan." Abigail said.

"Good morning." Logan said.

Abigail walked over to the couch which Logan sat on, and she sat down on it. She then asked "Did you get a good enough rest?".

"Yes." Logan said.

Abigail nodded, and stayed silent for a moment. She then asked "Do you want to do something today?".

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"Like maybe we could do something together." Abigail said.

"Such as?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go to the mall, or we could go to the park." Abigail said.

Logan thought about it, and he said "I guess so.".

"Okay." Abigail said.

She got up, and walked to the kitchen. Peter was at the table, sipping a cup of water, and Abigail asked "Dad? Is it okay if me and Logan went to do something together?".

Peter thought about it and he said "I guess that would be alright.".

"Thanks." Abigail said.

She gave him a hug, and then walked out of the room. She went to Logan, and told him what Peter had said. The two of them then walked out the front door.

Just as soon as they closed the door, George walked into the kitchen.

"Hi dad." George said.

Peter looked up, and he said "Hi George.".

He then got an idea, and he said "Hey George!".

George turned around, and faced his father, and Peter asked "Can you do something for me?".

"Sure." George said. He then asked "What do you need me to do for you?".

"Can you please follow Abigail and Logan? I don't want her to get hurt." Peter asked.

George thought about it, and he said "Okay.".

He then walked out of the kitchen, and walked out the front door.

* * *

Abigail and Logan were waking through Modesto, California.

"So, where do you want to go?" Logan asked.

Abigail thought about it and she asked "Have you ever heard of The Java Lava?".

"No." Logan said. He then asked "What is it?".

"It's my uncle's coffee shop. It's a really nice place." Abigail said.

"Sound's great I guess." Logan said. He then asked "Where is it?".

"It's not too far from here." Abigail said.

"Alright then." Logan said.

As the two of them walked, they approached an alley. Abigail sensed George in there, and she shouted "George! Come out!".

George stepped out of the alley, and Abigail asked "Dad sent you here to watch us right?".

"Yes." George said.

"Well then, why don't you accompany us?" Logan said.

"Alright." George said.

So the three of them walked on, and they eventually got to The Java Lava.

"So... this is it, right?" Logan asked.

"Yep. My uncle's business." Abigail said.

Abigail, George, and Logan walked into the cafe, and Chuckie walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Chuckie said.

"Hi Uncle Chuckie." George said.

Abigail and George hugged their uncle, and Chuckie asked "Whose your friend?".

Abigail looked over at Logan, and she said "Oh! This is Logan Melton Frost, someone I met during training yesterday.".

Logan waved.

"Logan. Well, it's nice to meet you." Chuckie said.

Chuckie shook Logan's hand, which was a decision he would regret.

"Ow!" Chuckie exclaimed.

As Chuckie held his slightly crushed hand, Logan said "Sorry. I guess I got a tight grip.".

"That's okay." Chuckie said, accepting Logan's apology.

Nicole approached Logan and she said "I've never seen you from around here.".

"I just came to Richmond." Logan said.

"So are your parent's there as well?" Nicole asked.

Logan frowned and he said "No. My father died when I was nine, and my mother is far away from here." Logan said.

Nicole looked at him and she asked "So your all alone? Don't you have a home?".

"Well, I'm currently staying with Abigail and George's family while I look for a place of my own." Logan said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Nicole said.

When she was done talking, Logan said "Anyway, Abigail said that you guys have Coffee, here.".

"Oh yes, we do. We also serve soft drinks, smoothies, and many other things." Nicole said.

"And we also have an internet. We installed it years ago to start attracting customers." Chuckie said.

"So it's like a "Cyber Cafe" right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and we've made a lot of money off of it." Chuckie said.

Nicole quickly made a grape smoothie and walked over to Logan.

"Here Logan. It's on the house." Nicole said.

"Thanks." Logan said.

Logan took the cup and drank a little. While he did, Nicole made George a Lemon Lime smoothie, and she made Abigail a Strawberry Blast smoothie. When they were done their drinks, Abigail, George, and Logan said goodbye to Chuckie and Nicole and they left.

* * *

When they were outside of The Java Lava, Abigail asked "So what do you want to do now?".

Logan was feeling a little hungry, so he asked "Do you know any good restaurants that we could go to?".

Abigail thought about it and she smiled and she said "Yes I do.".

* * *

Abigail sat in Deville's Grill And Buffet with George, Logan, and Jafar.

"So Jafar, how have things been going in Agrabah?" George asked.

"It's been good. Everyone has been getting along and there have been very few problems." Jafar said.

Just as he finished speaking, Phil brought out some food. Abigail and George were having hamburgers, Logan was having a salad, and Jafar was having fruits.

"Here you go guys. It's on the house." Phil said.

"Thanks Mr. Deville." Abigail said.

"Your welcome Abigail." Phil said. He then walked into the back.

Just then, the door opened and three guys walked in. The leader, who happened to be William Maplewood, saw Abigail and he walked over.

"Well hello Abigail." William said.

Abigail groaned and ignored him, taking a bite out of her hamburger.

"Hey, I'm talking to..." William said.

"William, hold on. I'm chewing my food." Abigail said. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth, turned to him, and she asked "What do you need?".

"Well I'll tell you what I want." William said. He then said "It's you.".

"Uh, that's not going to happen." Abigail said.

"And why is that?" William asked.

"Well, let's see." Abigail said. She pretended to think and then she said "Oh yes! I remember! You cheated on me!".

"Well, earlier this morning I dumped Denise because I began to dislike her." William said. He then leaned in and whispered into her ear "Come on, let's be in a relationship again.".

Logan cleared his throat and William turned around.

"What do you think you are doing?" Logan asked.

William's two friends stepped back, but he stood up and he grinned at Logan and he said "Oh I was telling her to become my girlfriend again, you fool." William said.

"Is that so?" Logan asked. He took off his brown leather jacket and put it on the chair.

"What are you doing?" William asked before Logan punched him, which made him fall against the table.

"HEY!" Phil shouted which made Abigail, George, Logan, and Jafar look over at him.

Phil walked over to the door, and locked it. He then put the open sign to closed, and then moved the tables away, and he said "Don't get any blood on the floor, and... FIGHT!".

When he was finished speaking, one of William's friends ran at Logan and shouted "Your dead!"

Because Beth had trained him since he was a child, Logan was prepared for this. Logan punched the guy in the stomach and kneed him in the stomach. The last guy ran at him and tried to slap him but Logan caught his arm and bended it back, which made the guy scream. He then punched the guy once, and he was out cold. Logan turned around and faced everyone else, but he was unaware that William had gotten up and was behind him. William was just about to hit Logan on his back, when Jafar whacked him on the back of his head with his staff. William groaned, and Jafar whacked him again, and William was knocked unconscious.

Abigail had watched the entire fight. She stood up and walked over to Logan and Jafar, and she said "Nice job.".

"Yes, that was a good fight." Phil said. He then said "Now take out the trash.".

Logan took the unconscious guys out. When they were all outside, Logan walked back inside and he asked "How's it going?".

"We're fine." George said, watching him carefully.

Abigail, George, Logan, and Jafar then continued finishing their meal. When they were done, Abigail, George, and Logan said goodbye to Phil and Jafar and they left.

* * *

Abigail, George, and Logan spent the rest of their day going to different places. They went to the mall, the park, and some shops. By the time they were done, it was already dark.

They started walking home, and after a while they got back to Richmond, and the house.

Inside, Peter sat with Kimi in the living room. They were snuggled up on the couch and they were watching Tangled. Kimi was asleep, and Peter was close to falling asleep when Abigail, George, and Logan walked through the front door.

"Hey guys." Peter said.

"Hi dad." Abigail said.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Peter said.

"Yes we did." George said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Peter said.

Abigail, George, and Logan left the room, and Peter turned his attention back to the screen.


	7. The Talk

**Chapter 7: The Talk**

The next morning, Abigail and Logan were at the kitchen table eating eggs, and they were talking.

Just then, Peter entered the room, yawning lightly because it was still pretty early in the morning.

"Good morning dad." Abigail said.

Peter looked at his daughter, and he said "Good morning Abigail.". He then turned to Logan and he asked "Can I talk to you?".

Inside her mind, relief washed over Abigail because Logan and her dad were finally going to talk, and maybe Peter would start to trust him completely.

Logan looked nervously at the king and then back at Abigail. She gave him a reassuring look, and he put on an unconvincing smile as he followed Peter out of the kitchen. He looked really nervous as he and Peter walked out the front door and started walking away from the house, and Abigail watched as they left, and she was feeling unbelievably happy.

Kimi walked into the room, and she walked up to Abigail.

"Good morning Abigail." Kimi said while yawning. She then asked "Where is your father?".

"Mom! He and Logan are going on a walk!" Abigail said excitingly. She had a big grin on her face.

"That's fantastic, honey." Kimi said. What Abigail didn't know was that the other night Kimi had been the one to convince Peter to go and have a talk with Logan.

_"I'm so proud of him."_ Kimi thought to herself.

She really was proud of Peter and it made her happy to see her daughter so excited, and she watched Abigail as she watched Peter and Logan disappear into the distance.

"You really like him don't you?" Kimi asked.

"What?" Abigail asked while turning around. She had been lost in her own thoughts about Logan. Kimi could see that and Abigail began to realize her mistake.

A smile crept it's way across Kimi's face, and she chuckled and she asked "You do don't you?".

"Mom!" Abigail said while blushing. She then said "Maybe a little...".

"I knew it!" Kimi said. She laughed at how uncomfortable Abigail was. Abigail blushed.

"Mooomm!" Abigail said, smiling awkwardly. She turned away from her mother, and she could hear her mother laughing to herself. Kimi came up beside her and hugged her. Kimi loved her daughter and she just wanted her to be happy. She turned and headed back to her room so she could begin her duties as queen. Abigail looked back through the window and she could no longer see Peter and Logan. Again her thoughts wandered back to Logan and she knew that she couldn't hide it anymore.

She was in love with Logan Melton Frost.


	8. Peter's Side

**Chapter 8: Peter's Side**

5 miles outside of Richmond, Peter and Logan walked in silence. Logan was nervous because the reason Beth had sent him here was to kill Peter and avenge Z. His whole goal was to get him alone so he could kill him, and well, now they were alone.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Peter asked. The king himself was feeling a little nervous too because Kimi had convinced him to do this for Abigail, but he was still having doubts on if Logan could be trusted. After all, Logan was the son of Z Melton.

Both of them walked in silence, and they were both thinking about what to say to each other. Logan was having a silent battle with himself because he knew that he was falling for Abigail, and he couldn't betray her trust. But then again, Beth was his mother, and she would be furious if he failed to follow through with her plans. He didn't even know Z, and all he knew of his father were the stories that his mother would tell him of the great Z Melton, and how he was brutally killed by Peter. Beth had made Peter out to be a heartless murderer, but after spending time with the king and his daughter, the idea of him being a murderer started to seem strange and hard to believe.

Finally, after walking in silence for several minutes, Peter said "Logan, I don't know what your mother has told you about Z, but I think that you need to hear the story from a different point of view.". At the mention of his parents, Logan became tense. He looked up at the king and he saw a sort of sadness in his eyes, and Logan waited for him to go on. Beth had made Z seem like a brave and awe-inspiring being, so much that it was hard to believe that he was even a human. Logan listened intently, and Peter said "Z used to be Kimi's boyfriend.".

Logan wasn't expecting that. Beth had never mentioned that to him. Logan was shocked and this was visible to Peter.

"I know that it's hard to believe, but it's true." Peter said sadly. He then continued "When Kimi was 10 years old, she met your father. Even though he was bad, she dated him. But gradually over time Z began to hate her more and more.". He stopped for a moment and he looked up at the sky with a pained look, and Logan could see that he was saddened by something. Peter then looked back down at Logan and he said "Two months after Kimi and Z began dating, she and her brother were at their house in Modesto, California while their parents were in town. While they were talking, Z and some guards that he created broke into their house and after a few minutes, the guards had locked her brother in a different room, and Z started to beat Kimi. But I arrived at the house and got in, and ordered Z to release her.". The scene flashed before Peter's eyes

_"Let her go!" Peter shouted to Z, who was holding onto Kimi's wrists so he could restrain her._

Peter shook off the flashback and he continued "Z didn't let her go and he ordered his guards to kill me. But I got rid of them easily and when I did that Z decided to kill me himself, but I managed to stop him and I kicked him out of the house. I then took Kimi to the hospital and she was alright except for some slight internal injuries.".

Now Logan was confused because Beth had never mentioned that. He then asked "What happened after that night?". Despite being raised to be a ruthless soldier by his mother, Logan was interested in Peter's side of the story.

Peter took a deep breath and he said "That wasn't the only time that I would have to deal with Z. One month later, he took everyone hostage to one of his bases in Canada, but I broke into it, and saved them and arrested Z. But then 5 months later, he broke out of prison, and he helped The Disney Villains fight against The Disney Hero's and my army during a war, but I defeated him and exiled him. And then 10 years later, he tried to burn Kimi, and shoot me, but I and Kimi's brother broke into Z's house, fought him, and arrested him for life.".

"And then what happened?" Logan asked.

"When Abigail and George were 9 years old, Z broke out of prison again. Since I didn't want them to get hurt, I sent Abigail and George on a cruise boat that was going to Disney World . But Z and some of his minions sank the boat using a submarine. Fortunately, Abigail, George, and everyone else on board were able to escape the boat, but the two of them went in the opposite direction of everyone. After a day, they stumbled upon Z's private island. There they had to survive many terrible things, like bee's, fire, and surviving Z's attacks on them.".

"So how did they defeat my father?" Logan asked.

"Two days after they landed on the island, Abigail and George ran into big doglike creatures. Those creatures chased them until they came to a large abandoned building. Abigail and George climbed on top of it, and they had to deal with Z. They had a little duel, and Z eventually got his grip on Abigail, and he was about to slit her throat with a knife, when he noticed that George was aiming a pistol at him. Z said that if he fired the pistol, then he and Abigail would both go down, and George would only live. But instead, George fired at Z's arm, and this gave Abigail a chance to escape his grasp. She elbowed him in the stomach, and then pushed him off the building to the ground where the creatures were." Peter said. He then said "Those creatures killed him Logan.". Logan looked up at the king, and Peter could see the confused look in his eyes.

Clearly Beth had told him a much different story.

"I never heard the story of my dad that way." Logan said while he stopped walking. He had come to the conclusion that Peter's side of the story was probably truer than what his mother had told him. His mother, who had loved Z more than anything, maybe even her own children, was one of Z's most loyal followers. Logan knew that there was no way that he could kill Peter now. He knew that Peter wasn't the villain because Z really was. Logan looked up at Peter, who smiled back down at him. Peter thought that maybe he could trust Logan. The two of them stopped in the middle of a forest that had caught on fire 3 days earlier. In the forest, a fine layer of ash was covering everything, the trees were blackened, and the air was thick with smoke and ash left over from the fire.

Peter bent down and he said "Fire is a killer, but sometimes what is left behind can grow back better than before. If given the chance.". He wiped some ash away from the ground to reveal a small green plant. Logan looked at the king and he knew that this was his chance to tell him the truth and tell him why he was here.

"Your majesty, I have to tell you something." Logan said. Guilt was eating at him, and he hoped that Peter would hear him out because he needed him to understand.

"I was sent here by..." Logan said.

He was cut off by low laughing. Peter's eyes widened a little bit and he spun around to face the sound. The air was thick with ash which made it difficult to see, but he could just make out two bright green eyes reflecting back at him.

"Beth!" Peter said.


	9. The Ambush

**Chapter 9: The Ambush**

Beth stepped out of the fog completely. Peter got ready to attack but then he noticed that Beth wasn't alone. Several other eyes glowed out at him through the ash. He and Logan looked around them and they realized that they were completely surrounded.

Logan quickly realized what was happening. Beth had planned an ambush! She must have realized that Logan was starting to trust the king and his family, and she somehow knew that he wouldn't be able to go through with the plan.

"Why Peter, what are you doing out here and so alone?" Beth asked while approaching them. Logan could see Zeston and the General-In-Chief of the Rebel Army Odette Fox close behind her, and there must have been about a dozen other rebels besides them. Peter was strong, but Logan knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against twelve rebels. He decided that no matter what, he would fight alongside the king.

"Well done Logan, just like we've always planned." Beth said. Now she had done it. If Peter had put any faith in him, it was gone now. This was not like they had planned!

"You!" Peter yelled while he spun around to face him. His expression was so angry that Logan froze. He thought that Peter was going to strike him dead right there and then. Peter was furious because he thought that Logan had used his daughter to get to him, and he thought that Logan was nothing but a liar. Abigail was going to be upset when she found out. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan could see the rebels slowly advancing and he quickly un-froze.

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Logan pleaded to the king. This was not his plan because he had changed his mind. He tried his best to look sorry, but Peter was so angry. He wanted to attack Logan right there. After he had told him the whole story of him and Z, he had actually began starting to trust Logan. Still facing Logan, he let out a growl, but remembering the rebels behind him, he spun to face them.

"Attack!" Beth yelled.

"NO!" Logan screamed. The rebels began to pounce on Peter, hitting him with clubs and slashing him with daggers. He fought back hard but he was outnumbered. After coming to terms of what was going on, Logan started to attack the rebel on Peter's back. He knocked him off, but as soon as he did another rebel took his place. Logan pounced on the rebel, but she saw him coming. She spun around and kicked him with her right leg which knocked him away from the fight. Logan fell and he hit his head on a rock which knocked him unconscious.

Peter struggled because the rebels were ruthless. He would manage to knock away a few away but more would always take their place. He was covered in cuts and bruises and his strength was waning. He stumbled to the edge of a gorge and the rebels were heavy on his back. They pushed him to the edge and he lost his footing. The rebels stepped back in time but Peter's weight was already forward and he fell down into the gorge. He hit a rock on his way down and pain flared up in his left side. He bounced off the rock and landed at the bottom of the gorge with a hard thud on his right side. More pain shot up in his left side and his right hand. Peter struggled to stay conscious as yellow spots danced before his eyes. He managed to get to his feet, but pain ripped up in his right arm, his left side burned with pain from where he had hit the rock, and the edges of his vision were growing darker as he struggled no to pass out. He heard the sound of something sliding down the gorge walls and he looked over and he saw that the rebels were making their way down to him. Another wave of pain washed over him as he started to run, and his limbs grew heavy from weariness and he could hear the rebels getting closer.

"Remember your training!" Beth shouted from somewhere behind him. A rebel lunged at Peter but she missed him by inches. He saw a large stack of logs in front of him and he knew that this wasn't his best way out but it was his only chance.

"As a unit!" Beth shouted, this time closer. Peter reached the base of the logs and looked up. Even at his best this would be a difficult task, but he had to try. The logs were not stable and could easily break, but he started to make his way up. His left side screamed in pain which almost made him black out, but he clenched his jaw and pushed through it. He had made it 1/3 of the way up when the rebels reached the base of the logs. Peter's breath was growing rapid and uneasy and a log broke under his foot and he started to fall, but he grabbed onto a solid log at the last moment. Pain shot up in his right arm and he was too weak to pull himself up.

"Your majesty!" a voice called out. Peter looked up and he saw Logan at the top of the gorge.

"Now Logan! Get him!" Beth called from below. Logan disappeared behind a rock so he could try and find a way down into the gorge, and this gave Peter the strength he needed to pull himself up. The rebels started to test the logs.

"I'll do it! For you mother!" Zeston cried from below. He leaped up the first few logs before testing them to see if they were stable. Peter was slowly making his way up the logs and his vision was blurred.

"I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for me." Zeston muttered under his breath so that only he could hear. He was tired of his little brother getting praised as the chosen one. He bounded up more logs and he was less than 2 feet away from Peter's left leg. He jumped forward as a log beneath him gave way beneath his foot, and he reached up and grabbed a hold of Peter's left leg.

"This is my chance for glory!" Zeston said. But just as he was about to attack the king, the log that he was standing on began to brake. The log cracked and broke away which caused Zeston to fall. He lost his grip on Peter and he was sent tumbling down to the bottom of the gorge and that caused an avalanche of logs. Peter noticed a ledge on the side of the gorge and he pulled himself up, while ignoring the pain. The logs continued to fall and one fell onto Zeston, which trapped him by his leg. He was crushed by the next falling log.

"No!" Beth cried. She and the other rebels rushed to the base of the logs and found Zeston buried under several of them. Beth pushed the logs away so she could reach her son. Zeston was coughing because the logs had crushed his chest.

"Zeston." Beth muttered.

Zeston looked at her, and he weakly said "I'm sorry mother.".

"Ssh. It's okay." Beth said softly while rubbing her hand through his dark brown hair.

Zeston's eyes then slowly closed, and he stopped breathing.


	10. Peter Escape's The Rebels

**Chapter 10: Peter Escape's The Rebels**

Beth looked up to see Peter on the ledge of the gorge and rage started to boil inside her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? GET HIM!" Beth shouted at the rebels behind her. They were hesitant to climb the logs after what had just happened to Zeston, but they knew that Beth's fury would be a worst fate. A few rebels started to climb the logs slowly.

Peter, on the other hand, was exhausted. He had severe cuts and bruises all over him and his left side hurt the most. There was a sharp pain shooting through his side every time he moved and it even hurt to breathe, and his vision was dark and blurred. His limbs were heavy and all he wanted to do was collapse but he knew that he had to keep moving because he knew that Beth wouldn't let him get away. He knew that she would send someone after him to finish him off. He also had to go and warn the others about Logan. Abigail would be devastated but he had to go warn her to protect her. He started to move towards Richmond.

Peter moved slowly and he hadn't made much progress. Each step sent a new wave of agony coursing through his body. He could see Richmond on the horizon but he didn't know if he was going to be able to make it. He wanted to just give up but he knew that he couldn't do that. He looked around to see if there was anyone who could help him but no one was around. The sun was directly overhead which would mean that people would be at work. Peter struggled forward and ignored the pain. Suddenly, he spotted something circling overhead and as he watched he could see that it was a small blue bird and he realized that it was Zazu. Peter let out a sigh of relief and called up to Zazu the best that he could in his weakened condition.

"Zazu!" Peter called weakly, hoping that it was enough for the hornbill to hear.

Zazu spotted Peter and he quickly flew down to him.

"Ah! Good morning Peter! I was just visiting and..." Zazu said.

He caught sight of Peter's wounds and he asked "Peter? Are you alright?".

"I-I was attacked!" Peter said. He coughed and a sharp pain spread across his left side and he felt like he was about to pass out.

Zazu then spotted something over Peter's shoulder and he said "There are rebels in the gorge and they're heading this way!".

Zazu was right because Beth had ordered her rebels over the log wall and two of them were the first to make it up. They were looking around the edge of the gorge and then their heads snapped in Peter and Zazu's direction and they started to make their way over.

"Peter! I suggest you run! I'll go find help!" Zazu said. He then flew off just as the rebels broke into a sprint towards Peter. He had managed to get far enough away that it would still take them a few minutes to reach him, but that wasn't much time. Peter started to run towards Richmond but he was limping and couldn't go that fast but he managed to stay ahead.

5 minutes later, the rebels were catching up to Peter and he was starting to slow down. Zazu still hadn't returned with help yet and he could hear the pounding of the rebels feet close behind him. They were nearing Richmond and Peter couldn't hold out much longer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zazu flew back to Peter's house as fast as his wings could carry him. He landed on the front lawn where Kimi, Abigail, and George were. Besides them were Gaston, Nala, Yao, and Frollo E. Lee, as well as some Confederate Soldiers.

"Peter's been attacked! He needs help! Follow me!" Zazu said while breathing heavily. Kimi looked at him in alarm for the concern of her husband and Abigail looked confused.

"Hold on Zazu! He went on a walk with Logan, where is he?" Abigail asked.

"I am unsure Abigail, but we must hurry! Your father is still in danger!" Zazu said.

"Bring us to him!" Kimi said while becoming increasingly worried. She wouldn't be able to stand if something happened to Peter because they had been through so much together and losing him was unthinkable. Zazu led them to where Peter was. He was still being chased by the two rebels and they were right on his trail. Peter stumbled and he almost fell to the ground but he kept moving. The rebels were right behind him and Kimi raced down to help her husband. Peter stumbled again and this time he couldn't stop himself from falling. He fell and he rolled forward several feet then he came to a stop and he didn't move. The two rebels were about to finish him off when they heard a lioness roaring. Kimi leaped between the two rebels and her husband and the two rebels skidded to a stop. Kimi unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the rebels, Abigail and George pulled out their pistols and aimed them at the rebels, Yao unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the rebels, Nala came up from behind Kimi and she gave a deep growl, Gaston took out his rifle and aimed it at the rebels, Frollo E. Lee took out his revolver and aimed it at the rebels, and the Confederate Soldiers took out their rifles and aimed them at the rebels. The two rebels then turned and ran back to the gorge because they knew that there was no chance in them fighting. They went back to report to Beth. Once the rebels were gone, Kimi turned her attention to Peter.

"Peter!" Kimi cried. She rushed over to his side with Abigail and George close behind her. Peter breathed heavily and he struggled to get up.

"Dad! What happened?" George asked. Kimi hugged her husband, trying to support him to stand. Peter managed to prop himself up, but his eyelids were drooping as he struggled to get up and stay awake.

"Logan... am-ambush." Peter managed to get out. He tried to stand up and put pressure on his legs, but an intense wave of pain washed over him. He was too weak and he collapsed back to the ground unconscious.


	11. Logan Get's Exiled

**Chapter 11: Logan Get's Exiled**

Meanwhile, the rebels held a funeral for Zeston in the wastelands. They buried Zeston in a small grave by Beth's house, and they marked the grave.

When they were done burying Zeston, Beth closed her eyes and she put her hand over the dirt and she silently said "Z, watch over our son.".

She opened her eyes and then she got up and she felt a small tear fall from her right eye. She wiped it away and she then became angry. She turned to Logan and she shouted "YOU!".

She took out a dagger and cut him over his right eye and Logan screamed out in pain.

"I can't believe that you didn't follow through with our plan just because of one stupid girl!" Beth shouted angrily.

Logan glared at his mother, a scar now over his right eye, and he said "Abigail is not stupid! She's kind, beautiful, and fun to be around with!".

He then ran off. One of the rebels by the name of Jim Bala attempted to go after him but Beth said "Leave him alone Jim. Let's have him see the error of his ways.".

* * *

Meanwhile back in Richmond, Kimi called Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Nicole, Wally, Harold, Stephen, Wendy, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Emily, and all of The Disney Characters came over because Peter got hurt and they came to their house.

Peter got his wounds treated by Doctor Diego Houston and Angelica asked "We heard what happened. Are you alright?".

"Yes." Peter said.

"Do you know what happened?" Stephen asked.

Peter sighed and he explained the whole story of how he and Logan went on a walk and how he was ambushed.

"So Logan betrayed you?" Emily asked.

"I'm afraid so." Peter said.

"But that wouldn't make sense! Logan wouldn't do that!" Abigail said.

Well apparently, he was one of the rebels and he was just using you to kill me and take over The Confederacy." Peter said. He then said "I knew he wasn't one to be trusted.".

Suddenly, Lil gasped.

"Lil, what is it?" Harold asked.

"Logan is here." Li said.

Peter then stood up and he walked outside along with the others who were in the room.

* * *

Logan walked up the front yard as The Disney Characters, who had stayed outside, watched him suspiciously.

When he got near the sidewalk, he saw that Peter had gotten outside and was standing by the door.

When she saw Logan, Abigail attempted to run up to him but Peter gave her a glare and she stayed where she was.

Peter then turned his attention to Logan and he asked "Why did you come back?".

"Look your majesty, I was not part of the plan to take over The Confederacy." Logan said.

"I don't believe you!" Peter said.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Logan said. He then said "Please believe me.".

"No!" Peter exclaimed. He then said "You deserved to be punished.". And then he said "However, I'm going to allow The Disney Characters to decide on this one decision.". He then shouted "Exile!".

Since they thought that Logan really was in the plot, The Disney Characters immediately agreed.

"So it is decided." Peter said. He then said "You are to go to the wastelands and stay there for the rest of your long life and you will never come back!".

After he said that, Frollo E. Lee and a Confederate Soldier walked up to Logan and grabbed him by his arms and they started walking towards a police transport truck.

Upon seeing what was happening to Logan, Abigail got pass Peter and she started to run towards Logan but Kiara, Emily, Kronk, Eilonwy, and Prince Jeeki got in front of her and blocked her path.

Once Frollo and The Confederate Soldier got to the transport truck, they threw Logan into the back and they closed the door. Then they got into the front and the police transport truck drove to the wastelands.


	12. Peter And Abigail's Argument

**Chapter 12: Peter And Abigail's Argument**

An hour after Logan got exiled, The Disney Characters said goodbye and they left. Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Nicole, Wally, Harold, Stephen, Wendy, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, and Emily stayed for 30 more minutes and then they left for their homes in Modesto.

After Peter said goodbye to them. he found Abigail in the living room crying. She looked up and noticed her father and she asked "What do you want?".

"I want to talk to you." Peter said. He then said "Abigail, if you go to the wastelands and run into Logan again, I don't want you to be talking to him or being around him.".

Abigail wiped a tear away and she asked "Why not?".

"Because Logan was just using you so he could kill me and take over The Confederacy." Peter said.

"No he wasn't!" Abigail said.

"How wasn't he?" Peter asked.

"Because Logan wouldn't do something like that!" Abigail shouted.

"Yes he would! He didn't really like you and he is just a liar!" Peter shouted.

"How do you know that dad? You don't have evidence!" Abigail fired back.

"Well what I saw by the gorge was enough proof for me!" Peter shouted.

"Dad!" Abigail shouted.

"Enough! You are never to see him again and that is final!" Peter yelled. He then turned to leave the living room.

"No! Nothing you say is going to make me stop seeing Logan! We love each other!" Abigail screamed.

Peter froze and turned to look at Abigail and he yelled "No you do not! Your only fifteen!".

Kimi and George had heard the shouting and they both emerged from their rooms.

"What's going on?" George asked.

Kimi shook her head and she said "I don't know.". She then walked down the hallway and George followed her and they walked into the living room.

They saw Peter and Abigail standing and screaming at each other. Peter, who stood well over six feet, stood staring down at the five foot tall Abigail.

Kimi stepped in between the two of them and she asked "Okay, what's going on?".

"Abigail still wants to see Logan even though I told her not to." Peter said, still glaring at his daughter.

Kimi looked at Abigail and she said "Honey, if your dad told you not to do something then you need to obey him.".

"Mom, I'm not going to stop seeing Logan. I'm old enough to make this decision." Abigail said.

Kimi stepped back to stand with George, knowing that she wasn't helping the situation. She knew how much alike Peter and Abigail were. They hardly ever fought but when they did, it was always best to stay out.

"No your not!" Peter yelled.

"Why can't I make this decision?" Abigail asked.

"I know what I saw. I don't want you seeing him anymore." Peter said.

"Why don't you like him? He's been nice to you and he's never done anything to hurt me! I just don't think that he tried to kill you!" Abigail yelled.

"Abigail he is going to hurt you!" Peter yelled. He then yelled "I don't want you messing around with him!".

Abigail finally lost it when he said that. She swung her hand back and flung it forward, hitting her father open-handed on the face and she had hit him so hard that her hand hurt.

Peter stumbled back and lifted his hand to his face.

Abigail heard Kimi and George gasp.

Peter looked at his daughter and he yelled "Abigail, I don't want you to see that boy again!". He then left the living room.

Abigail then turned and ran to her room. Once she was in her room, she slammed her door shut and locked it. She wiped the tears off her face and she walked over to the mirror that was in her room. She looked at herself and then she knew what she had to do.

She had to go find Logan.


	13. Abigail Leaves To Find Logan

**Chapter 13: Abigail Leaves To Find Logan**

A few hours later at midnight, Abigail slowly opened her bedroom door and peered out to see if anyone was in the hallway. No one was awake because Peter, Kimi, and George had went to sleep at 10:00. She then cloaked herself and she walked out of her room and quietly closed the door. She tiptoed to her parent's room and walked in and once she was inside she observed her parent's. Peter had his arms wrapped around Kimi's neck and she was turned in his direction and they were sleeping peacefully.

She then tiptoed out of the room and down the hallway and she walked into the garage. She opened the garage door and then she put on her boots. She then took out her skateboard and she set it down on the ground outside. She then stepped onto it and she started rolling away from the house.


	14. Jafar's Solution

**Chapter 14: Jafar's Solution**

_"13 hours later"_

Peter sighed as he sat at his desk in his office. He simply sat there and he left his paperwork largely untouched and he buried his face into his folded hands.

Kimi came through the door without a sound and she walked over and she put a hand on Peter's shoulder and she shook him as gently as she could and she softly asked Peter "Are you alright?".

Peter stirred upon hearing her voice and he looked up at her and he said "Kimi, I'm worried about her.".

The person he was worried about was Abigail because they had found out that she had left after they had woken up.

"Hey, she'll be fine." Kimi reassured.

"I know. It's just I told her that I didn't want her to see Logan again." Peter said.

"I know. But she'll come back soon." Kimi said.

Peter then smiled and he kissed Kimi lightly on the lips. Kimi then left the room so Peter could think.

As he was thinking, Jafar entered the room.

Peter looked up and he became startled in the process. But then he shrugged the feeling off and he said "Oh Jafar, it's just you.". He then said "Jafar, I'm in need of your assistance.".

"What's wrong?" Jafar asked.

"Well, do you remember when I exiled Logan?" Peter asked.

Jafar nodded and Peter said "Well, Abigail left to go talk to Logan and I don't know what to do.".

Jafar nodded and he began to think. He then got an idea and he said "Perhaps I can devise a solution to this problem.".

"What are you thinking of?" Peter asked.

"I suggest that The Confederate Army, The Disney Characters, and you should go and fight the rebels so that they would never try to attack again." Jafar said.

Peter thought about it and he said "You know, you may be right. That sounds like a good idea.". He then said "Go and alert everyone in Agrabah and then go alert the other Disney Characters and have them come here.".

Jafar nodded and he left the room.


	15. Abigail Finds Logan

**Chapter 15: Abigail Finds Logan**

Meanwhile, Abigail found her way to the wastelands at 1:00 A.M. and she began to search around for Logan. She searched until 1:00 P.M. but she couldn't find him and she began to lose faith. She walked over to a large boulder and she sat down in front of it. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair and she thought _"Where am I going to find him?"_.

But then she heard a sigh and she looked behind her and she saw Logan who had his back to her.

She gasped and she walked over.

"Logan!" Abigail exclaimed.

Logan heard her voice and he turned around to see who talked and he gasped.

"Abigail!" Logan exclaimed.

The two of them were happy to see each other and they hugged each other.

"Why did you come here?" Logan asked.

"Because what my father did to you was wrong and I don't want to stay away from you." Abigail said.

"Wait, your father told you to stay away from me?" Logan asked.

"Yes but it doesn't matter because now we're seeing each other again." Abigail said.

Logan sighed and he looked down at the brown dirt. He didn't look too happy.

Abigail noticed that and she asked "What's wrong?".

Logan looked at her and he said "You know that I wasn't part of the ambush right?".

"Of course I do. It's just my dad won't believe you." Abigail said.

"I wish that he did believe me." Logan said.

"Then go back." Abigail said.

"What?" Logan asked. He then said "Abigail, you know I can't do that! He exiled me and even if I went back, he still wouldn't believe me and I would get into more trouble, or worse.".

"Logan, if you don't go back and get back into good terms with my dad, then you never will." Abigail said.

Logan thought about it and he said "Your right!". He then said "Let's go!".

So the two of them started running back to Richmond.


	16. What Exactly Happened

**Chapter 16: What Exactly Happened**

Back in Richmond, The Confederate Army assembled and The Disney Characters came over. When they were there, Peter, Kimi, The Confederate Army, and The Disney Characters left for the wastelands. George stayed at the house and Peter had a couple of soldiers watch him while they were gone.

While they were moving towards the wastelands, Peter thought back to when Beth and the rebels had risen up against him.

* * *

_"Flashback: 16 years earlier, Richmond, Virginia, December 12th 2024"_

_Peter woke up and looked around. The sun was shining into the room as he sat up and yawned and he looked at the clock and it said that it was 8:30._

_He then turned to Kimi and he shook her gently and he said softly "Kimi, wake up."._

_She stirred and yawned and she asked sleepily "What time is it?"._

_"8:30." Peter said. He then said "Get up, let's get ready to go to town."._

_Kimi nodded, smiling and she sat up. When she did, Peter noticed her bulged out stomach and he bent down and kissed it.  
_

_Then the both of them got out of bed. Kimi went into the bathroom while Peter got on his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform._

_Kimi walked out, dressed in her Royal Gray Confederate Uniform, and the two of them walked out of the room. Peter led her down to the garage and he opened the garage door. The two of them then got into Peter's car and they drove out of the garage and they drove away from the house._

_"So where too?" Peter asked as they drove around Richmond._

_"Hm... how about let's drive around for a while? Maybe go out of town for a little bit and cruise the country roads." Kimi said._

_Peter smiled and he said "That sounds like a good idea.". They headed out of Richmond and they drove onto the smaller roads. They drove around looking at the scenery, and they stopped at a park to take a small rest and they laid there on the grass._

_After laying there for 5 minutes, Peter's phone began ringing._

_"Go answer it. I'll wait here." Kimi said._

_Peter nodded and he walked away a few feet. He took out his phone and he answered it "Hello?"._

_"Their coming for you your majesty and they want revenge!" Frollo's voice said on the other end of the phone._

_"General Lee?" Peter asked._

_"Yes it's me your majesty. But listen, remember when we arrested Z?" Frollo asked._

_"Yes." Peter said._

_"Well his wife, Beth Melton Frost, wants revenge on you because you arrested Z and she convinced 10,000 of our soldiers to rise up against you.". He then said "If I were you your majesty, I would get the queen out of Richmond because Beth will do anything to hurt you."._

_"Wait a second..." Peter started but the line went dead. He then turned around and he shouted "Kimi! We need to leave!".  
_

_Kimi came running to him and she asked "What's going on?"._

_"We need to leave!" Peter said. He then said "I'm sorry but we'll have to cut our day together short."._

_She looked into his eyes and nodded and she said "Let's go."._

_They went over to the car and they got into it._

_"Kimi, I'm sorry that we couldn't spend the entire day together." Peter said._

_"It's alright. We'll do it later." Kimi said._

_Peter nodded and he started up the car and they drove away. Behind them, a black SUV drove behind them._

_Peter drove back to the house and he parked in the garage. He got out just as the SUV pulled into the driveway. When it pulled in, four people got out._

_"Kimi go inside!" Peter said._

_"Peter... what's going on?" Kimi asked._

_"Just get inside Kimi and stay inside no matter what!" Peter said._

_Kimi ran inside just as one of the men stepped forward. This man was a colonel who teamed up with Beth and his name was Seth Fawls and he was the leader of the four men._

_"King Peter Albany, we're here for you." Colonel Fawls said._

_"What are you doing Colonel Fawls?" Peter asked._

_"That's none of your business and your in trouble!" Colonel Fawls said._

_"I've done nothing!" Peter exclaimed._

_"Oh you've done more than you think." Colonel Fawls said. He then turned to the other men and he exclaimed "Guys, get him!". _

_The three guys besides Colonel Fawls ran at Peter. Peter took out his sword and stabbed two of them. The third man took out a long knife and charged at him while slashing the knife down, but Peter swung the blade at the man and he hit the knife out of the man's hand in the process. He then slashed down and he cut the man from his shoulder to his hip. He then stood up ready to fight when he heard a gun clicking._

_"The fight is over." Colonel Fawls growled._

_Peter turned around and he saw Colonel Fawls with one arm around Kimi's neck and his other hand held a pistol that was pointed at her head._

_"KIMI!" Peter shouted. He started moving towards her when someone came up from behind him and hit him on the back of his head. He fell to the ground, out cold._

* * *

_"Your majesty get up!" Peter heard someone say.  
_

_Peter groaned and he opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in the garage, the sun had set, and the SUV was gone._

_"Kimi! Where is she?" Peter demanded as he stood up._

_"I am sorry your majesty. They took her and I came as soon as I could, but I was too late to help." the voice said. Peter turned around and saw Frollo E. Lee standing there. _

_"Where did they take her?" Peter asked._

_"I don't know." Frollo said. He then said "After I called you, I came here but they were already gone.".  
_

_"No." Peter whispered. He then punched the wall and he yelled "NO!"._

_"They left this though." Frollo said. He walked over to a table and picked up a disk._

_Just as soon as he said that, Dil's car pulled into the driveway and Dil and Wendy got out. _

_"What's going on? Frollo called and he said that something happened." Wendy asked._

_Frollo turned to Wendy and he said "Something bad is happening!". He then said "The queen has been kidnapped!"._

_"What? Who did this?" Dil asked.  
_

_"I think... that we're about to find out." Peter said while taking the disk. _

_He walked into the living room, the disk in his hand, and he walked over to the DVD player and put the disk in. He then pressed play._

_When the disk played, on the screen, facing the camera, was Beth Melton Frost._

_"Hello your majesty. I've heard a lot about you over the years. You've had quite a record, but that's not the point. Beth said. She then said "You see, 7 months ago, you arrested my husband Z Melton. I haven't had the fortune of seeing him ever since then, but that's where you come in. See right now, I have a lovely young lady with me and we acquired her recently and she speaks very highly of you."._

_The camera then moved away from Beth and it showed Kimi who was tied to a chair and a cloth was tied around her mouth. Beth then walked into view of the camera and she said "Now, I rather not hurt this little flower, but if you don't give me what I want, then I will. What I want, is for you to go, at midnight tomorrow night, to the old bridge. And don't bring any soldiers because if I get even a little whisper that soldiers are there, well, you'll be needing a body bag. If you don't come, then I'll cut off her hand and I'll send it back to you. For every hour that you don't show up, I'm cutting off a limb and sending it to you." And then she said "So it's up to you your majesty, either you can come to me, or I can send your loved one back to you, one piece at a time."._

_The video then ended and Peter was shaking in fury. _

_"What are you going to do?" Dil asked.  
_

_Peter walked to the window and he said "I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I'm going to get Kimi back, and I'm going to take Beth down!"._

_"How are you going to get Kimi back? Go in there with guns blazing? Your more likely to get yourself and her killed! Not to mention your future children would die as well!" Dil asked angrily.  
_

_"The only way to even get close to her is by going there and trying to arrange a bargain." Frollo said._

_"And send my friend and your leader to his death? As soon as he goes there, they'll kill him!" Dil shouted. _

_Peter kept staring at the window._

_"You have until tomorrow night your majesty. You need to come up with a plan by then." Frollo said._

_Peter looked at them and he said "Dil and Wendy, call everyone else and tell them to meet me at Deville's Grill And Buffet because I need to talk to them all.". He then walked to his room and he put his pistols into their holsters._

* * *

_Peter walked into Deville's Grill And Buffet and he saw that everyone was there._

_"Peter, what's going on?" Phil asked._

_Peter held up the disk and he said "Watch this, it will explain."._

_Everyone watched silently as the message was played out. When it was one, no one talked. _

_"So what are you going to do Peter?" Lil asked._

_"I'm going to get her back. But I'll need everyone's help to do it." Peter said. _

_"What's the plan?" Stephen asked.  
_

_"The plan is to make them think that I am going to let them kill me." Peter said. Before he could go on, he heard something outside and he walked over to the window. He pulled the blind down a little bit and he saw two SUV's pull up. Nine men came out and one held up a gun. _

_"Everyone get down!" Peter shouted as the man pulled the trigger. _

_The gun let out an volley of automatic fire and it ripped through the windows and tore the place up._

_"Is everyone alright?" Peter asked while looking around. He then saw someone leaning against the wall with blood trickling down his chest, soaking the front of his shirt. _

_"DIL!" Tommy shouted while running over as his brother collapsed onto the ground._

* * *

_Bullets flew overhead as Tommy crouched behind an overturned table._

_"Dil!" Tommy shouted at his brother who was bleeding on the floor ten feet away from him._

_"I barely paid this place off and you shot my friend!" Phil shouted at the men who were firing at them._

_Chuckie hid behind a wall and he asked "How the heck are we supposed to get rid of them? We don't have guns!"._

_"Actually..." Phil said as he quickly ran into the back. _

_Peter pulled out his pistols and he jumped up while firing out the window. Two men went down but the remaining five men pointed their guns at him and Peter had to hit the ground as bullets hailed over him._

_One of the men started going through the front door. But then he heard the sound of a shotgun pumping as Phil pulled the trigger of his shotgun and the man blew back into the street, his machine gun laying on the floor._

_"Nice on Phil!" Lil shouted._

_Phil tossed Chuckie a Winchester rifle._

_"Fully loaded!" Phil shouted while firing again._

_Wendy looked at Dil's immobile form as tears sprang into her eyes and she shouted "Fools!". She then rolled into the door frame and she picked up the machine gun and she pointed it out the door and pulled the trigger.  
_

_The attacking men had to run behind the vans to avoid getting hit._

_"Tommy, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Nicole, Harold, and Stephen get into the back!" Peter shouted._

_"We're not leaving you Peter!" Nicole shouted._

_"Just go!" Peter shouted as he stood up again and he fired his pistols.  
_

_The leader of the other group looked at two of his men and he shouted "You two! Go into the back!"._

_"Yes sir!" one of them said as he and the other man went around back._

_"Phil, we need to get them out from behind there!" Peter shouted._

_"I'm on it!" Phil shouted as he went behind the counter. _

_He pulled out a bottle of oil and he put a rag on it while leaving some of the tip out. He pulled out a lighter and he put the end on fire. He then threw the bottle outside and it smashed into the side of one of the vans and the van caught on fire. The men ran away from the van and one of them was on fire._

_The others then opened fire again which killed most of the men in the other group._

_The leader limped to the van that wasn't on fire and he got in and he tried to start it._

_"Darn it!" he said while fumbling around with the keys. _

_Peter ran out and he easily shot the tires and then he went to the window and he busted the window out and he demanded "Who sent you?"._

_"You know who sent me." the leader said._

_"Why did she send you? I still have one more day!" Peter asked._

_"She thought that this would speed up your decision." the leader said._

_Peter then glared at him and he shot the leader with one of his pistols._

_Meanwhile, the two men who were sent around to the back got to the door._

_"Alright, I'll break the door down and you'll fire." the first man said to the other man. He then said "On three. One, two..."._

_"Three." a voice said from behind them. The one that was counting down then got his head slashed off._

_"What the heck!" the second man shouted while falling back. _

_Frollo walked towards him and he said "Yes I know, you didn't expect that.". He then lunged and he stabbed the man through the chest._

_Susie opened the back door after she heard people shouting and she saw Frollo who was cleaning his sword. He then walked inside._

_Tommy ran over to Dil and he said "Come on Dil."._

_Dil opened his eyes and he muttered "Hey Tommy, guess I'm not as lucky as I thought huh."._

_"It's alright Dil, your going to be fine." Tommy said._

_"I know that T, but I'm kinda losing blood." Dil whispered. _

_Tommy then looked up and he said "Harold and Phil get Dil into the back.". He then turned to Frollo and he asked "Frollo, do you think that you could fix him up?"._

_Frollo nodded and Harold and Phil ran over and carefully picked up Dil and they went into the back. When Dil was in the back, Peter turned to Frollo and he said "General Lee, I was wondering where you went."._

_"I left to go get some information on the enemy." Frollo said while he was taking care of Dil. He then said "I came back and I found two men trying to sneak in, but I got rid of them."._

_Peter nodded and he asked "How did you get in?"._

_"Susie let me in." Frollo said._

_Peter sighed and he asked "General Lee, how's Dil?"._

_"He's fine. The bullets went straight through but they missed most of his internal organs." Frollo said as he started to stitch Dil up._

_"Ow... okay that hurt." Dil muttered._

_Once Frollo was done stitching up Dil, Dil sat up and he said "Alright, let's go get Kimi."._

_Peter looked at Dil and he said "We still don't know where the base is, and your too injured to come with us."._

_"Alright new plan! We get Frollo to do some top secret military stuff, you guys get Kimi, and then I drive the car that we'll use to get away." Dil said._

_"Actually, I do know where their base of operations is. I found out while learning more about them." Frollo said._

_Peter nodded._

_"I want to come with you. No one shoots up my restaurant and shoots my friends while I'm still here." Phil said._

_"We're coming too." Angelica said._

_"So am I!" Dil said while standing up. He then winced in pain._

_"Your staying here Dil." Peter said._

_"I'm not staying on the sidelines." Dil said._

_"Your too injured to come with us!" Peter said. He then said "Your not coming with us and that's final!"._

* * *

_"I can't believe that your still coming with us." Peter grumbled as he drove his car._

_"What can I say? I'm persistent!" Dil said while grinning._

_Peter shook his head as they drove towards Richmond. Wendy sat in the back with the Winchester in her hands, and Frollo took out his revolver._

_"Your not coming in with us!" Peter said._

_"Well of course not. I don't even have a weapon." Dil said._

_"Actually..." Frollo began._

_"Don't give him a weapon!" Peter said._

_They pulled up to a large building that was about a mile west of Richmond._

_"Frollo, this is the place?" Peter asked._

_"Yes. It is four stories and everyone is probably armed." Frollo said._

_Peter took out his pistols and he got out. Wendy and Frollo got out and followed Peter while Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Nicole, Wally, Harold, and Stephen stayed behind. Phil got out but he went around back._

_Peter walked through the front door and three men sat on either side of the door._

_"Excuse me, but you can't come in here! This is private property!" one of the men said to Peter._

_Peter looked at him and he said "I have some business with you boss."._

_The man then gasped and he attempted to turn on his walkie-talkie so he could warn Beth but before he could, Peter shot him in the head._

_Wendy pulled out the Winchester and she fired twice and in the process she hit one of the security guards twice in the chest._

_The last two hid behind a desk._

_"Boss, the king and 2 gunmen are in the lobby!" one of the men said into his walkie-talkie. _

_The other security looked over the edge of the desk and he muttered "I think I got a clear shot.". But then, a shot rang out and the security guard flew back with a whole in his head._

_Chuckie was laying on top of a building across the street. He ejected the spent cartridge from the hunting rifle that he had._

_"One less bullet, one less guy." Chuckie muttered._

_The last security guard was panicking and he looked for a way out. He spotted the back door and he ran for it._

_"Thank goodness." he muttered._

_But as soon as he said that, the door got kicked open and Phil walked in while pumping the shotgun. He then shot the security guard and he walked over to Peter, Frollo, and Wendy._

_"Good shot Phil, now let's go." Peter said._

_Phil nodded and they headed for the elevator. It opened and even more guards poured into the lobby._

_"So much for the elevator." Phil said as he fired at the guards and ran for some cover._

_"New plan! First we get rid of the guards and then we take on Beth!" Peter shouted while diving behind a desk._

* * *

_5 minutes later, Peter, Wendy, Frollo, and Phil walked over to the elevator._

_"Man, that was a lot of guards!" Phil exclaimed._

_Peter nodded and he said "Guys, get out of here! I'm going to finish this on my own!"._

_"Peter that's not a good idea." Wendy said. She had a gash on her head and a cut on her arm from a bullet._

_"I don't care, get out of here. If I need help, I'll call you. But until then, I'm taking on Beth myself." Peter said. He then walked into the elevator and he hit the button for the top floor and the doors closed and the elevator rose._

_The elevator got to the top floor and the doors opened. Peter walked out into a dark corridor and his pistols were drawn and his fingers were on the triggers._

_"Well I can't say that I'm not surprised that you've came. To be honest, maybe sending some of my men after you wasn't the best idea." a voice said._

_"And neither was stealing my wife!" Peter growled._

_"Well anyway, it seems that your out of luck now." the voice said._

_The lights turned on and Peter pointed his pistols down the hallway. Beth stood next to Kimi, who was still strapped to the chair, and Beth had a pistol pointed at Kimi's head._

_"Put that gun down!" Peter growled._

_"You killed all of my guards and you arrested my husband!" Beth said._

_"He attacked us!" Peter growled._

_"I don't care! I want blood!" Beth said in an angry tone. She then pressed the gun into Kimi's head and she growled "Now here's the deal. Either you let yourself be shot by me, or I'll kill your loved one."._

_Peter stood there and he flashbacked to the times when he saved Kimi when he was younger and when he had almost lost her all those times. He slowly lowered his pistols and he dropped them on the ground and he glared at Beth._

_Beth laughed and she pointed the pistol at Peter._

_When she did that, Peter closed his eyes. He was ready to die for his loved one._

_However, just as Beth was about to fire the pistol, the ceiling above them rumbled._

_"What the heck?" Beth muttered._

_Just as she said that, the ceiling caved in and two people fell out. It was Angelica and Maleficent._

_Angelica stood up and she said "Two things! One, don't ever travel through air vents."._

_Maleficent stood up with her staff in her right hand and she said "And two, don't mess with our friends!". She then shot out a blast of green energy at Beth and once the blast hit her, Beth flew back and slammed into the wall, and she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious._

_When Beth was unconscious, Peter ran over to Kimi and he shouted "Kimi!"._

_He pulled out a knife and he cut the rope away._

_"Are you okay?" Peter asked._

_Kimi shot out from the chair and she threw her arms around Peter._

_"Thank you." Kimi whispered. Peter wrapped his arms around her and Kimi asked "You would've taken a bullet for me?"._

_"I would do anything for you. I love you." Peter said._

_Kimi smiled and she kissed him and Peter held her kiss._

_"Uh Peter? Sorry to interrupt, but your soldiers are coming, and I think that you might want to punish Beth and the soldiers that rose up against you." Maleficent said._

_Peter nodded and he said "Let's get going."._

* * *

Peter's thoughts were interrupted as the line of Confederate Soldiers, and Disney Characters came to a halt.

He walked over to Frollo E. Lee and he asked "Why did we stop?".

"Because we've arrived your majesty!" Frollo said.

Peter looked ahead of him, and sure enough, they were by the gorge, which was where they were going to be fighting at.


	17. The Battle

**Chapter 17: The Battle**

So, as soon as they got to the gorge, The Confederate Army and The Disney Characters began making a fortification. When they were done with that, everyone waited for the rebels to get there.

The rebels did arrive 30 minutes later and over with the rebels, Beth was going over the battle plan.

"Alright! We will charge and then we'll fight them in the field!" Beth said to her soldiers. She then asked "Is that understood?".

When the rebels said yes, Beth said "Then let's go!".

So the rebels started running towards the fortification. It would take a few minutes for them to get close to the fortification.

Over at the fortification, Peter walked over to Frollo E. Lee and he said "Now, have the tanks shoot at the oncoming rebels!".

Frollo nodded and he gave the order.

After getting the order, the tanks rolled into position in front of the fortification and they shot out shells on the rebels. About 300 of the rebels were hit by shells.

When they got close to the fortification, Peter said to Frollo "Now, the soldiers and The Disney Characters need to charge and go fight the rebels on the field!".

Frollo nodded and he gave the order.

After everyone got the order, the soldiers and The Disney Characters got out of the fortification and ran towards the rebels.

When The Confederate Soldiers and The Disney Characters got to the rebels, they fought them individually.

30 rebels charged at Maleficent, but she transformed into a dragon and she breathed out fire that burned the 30 rebels.

Marshmallow charged at 20 rebels and they attempted to attack him, but Marshmallow swiped them with his arm and that sent them flying.

Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po were surrounded by 10 rebels. But they easily defeated the rebels by Ling using his sword, and Yao and Chien-Po using their strength.

2 rebels dealt with Elsa. They attempted to shoot her with their rifles, but Elsa formed a wall of ice in front of her and the bullets bounced harmlessly off the wall. She then shot blasts of ice towards the rebels hearts and once the blasts hit them, the rebels became ice sculptures.

80 rebels fought Gaston. Even with his skill with hunting, Gaston was having a hard time fighting off 80 rebels by himself. One rebel was about to shoot him, but then Joanna ran up and tackled the rebel and that made the rebel accidentally shoot the ground instead. McLeach then ran over and he shot the rebel. Together, McLeach and Gaston fought off the 80 rebels.

20 rebels fought Phantom Blot. They attempted to shoot him but Phantom Blot shot them with a rifle that he created.

30 rebels charged at Dr. Doofenshmirtz. They attempted to attack him, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz blasted them away by using a super gun that he calls the Annihilat-inator.

20 rebels charged at Perry the Platyborg. They attempted to attack him but Perry the Platyborg retracted his hand and the spinning double-mace appeared and he attacked them with it.

And all of The Confederate Soldiers and Disney Characters that were not mentioned fought the rebels that were attacking them.

* * *

Peter shot a rebel with his pistols and then he stabbed another rebel with his sword. He was about to go help one of his soldiers when he saw Beth who was choking Kimi.

When he saw this, he became angry and he ran over to Beth and Kimi.

And when Beth saw him running over, she dropped Kimi roughly onto the ground.

Peter got over to her and he said "Beth, you need to stop hurting my family!".

"And who's going to stop me? You destroyed my family so now I'm going to destroy yours!" Beth said.

She then took out a sword and she swung down. But Peter took out his own sword, and he blocked her sword. Beth then swung at him again but Peter blocked the sword.

Beth was about to swing the sword at him again when someone called out "STOP!".

Everyone stopped fighting and they turned to see who had spoken.

It was Abigail who had arrived at the battlefield and Logan followed close behind her.

"Abigail, what are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Look dad, you need to stop this!" Abigail said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Look around you! Innocent people are getting killed because you decided to fight the rebels! All of this anger, fighting, and rebelling needs to stop!" Abigail said.

Peter looked around him at The Confederate Soldiers, The Disney Characters, and the rebels, and then he looked at his daughter.

Peter then sighed and he shouted "She's right!". He then turned to the rebels and he asked "If you want to be able to come back to The Confederacy and end your exile, step over to my side!".

There was then some murmuring within the crowd of rebels. When the murmuring stopped, all of them walked over to Peter's side.

Abigail sighed because things were finally going to be alright.


	18. Abigail Save's Beth

**Chapter 18: Abigail Save's Beth**

Meanwhile, Beth was not happy.

She turned to the rebels and she asked "What are you doing?".

Odette stepped forward and Beth asked angrily "You went with them as well Odette?".

"Yes Mrs. Frost. I went with them because Abigail was right and we need to stop the hostilities with the king." Odette said.

She then walked back to the other rebels.

Kimi looked at Beth and she asked "Why don't you join us? We won't hold anything against you.".

"No! I won't join you!" Beth snarled.

"Just let Z's death go Beth." Peter said.

"I will NEVER let it go!" Beth shouted.

She then turned to the rebels and she said "If you won't help me kill Peter, then I'll do it myself!".

She then ran towards Peter so she could attack him but Abigail tackled her before Beth could get to him.

Abigail and Beth tumbled off the side of the edge of the gorge and they rolled down the side.

Back on top of the gorge, Peter, Kimi, and Logan watched nervously.

Peter then ran to the side of the gorge and he looked at Kimi and Logan and he said "Stay here.". He then began to make his way down the side.

Abigail and Beth rolled down the side of the gorge and they rolled off a ledge. However, Abigail managed to grab hold of the ledge and Beth managed to hold on to the wall beneath her.

Abigail looked down and she became worried.

Back on top of the gorge, Kimi saw Abigail and Beth and she shouted "Hold on Abigail!".

But just then, the sound of logs snapping filled the air and it caught Kimi's attention. She looked to her right and she saw that the logs that Peter and the rebels climbed on earlier were breaking and that's when Kimi realized why the logs were there. It was a log wall to a river!

She then looked at Peter who was climbing down the side of the gorge and she shouted "Peter! The log wall of the river is breaking!".

When she said that, Peter became alarmed and he looked in the direction of the log wall. Just as he looked, the log wall broke and water came gushing out. He then focused his attention back on climbing down and he continued climbing down.

Meanwhile, the water filled the gorge.

As Peter was climbing down, he shouted "Hold on Abigail!".

Abigail saw that the gorge had filled with water and then she looked at Beth who was struggling to hold on.

So Abigail reached down with her right hand and she said "Give me your hand!".

Beth looked up at her in confusion. But then, she became angry and she attempted to swat at Abigail but she missed.

"Beth, I want to help you!" Abigail said.

Beth was surprised by Abigail's behavior and she thought about either choosing death or accepting Abigail's help. She finally decided to accept Abigail's help and she reached up to grab onto Abigail's hand.

Abigail reached down and her and Beth's hand grasped each other.

"Hold on!" Abigail said.

Peter finally reached them and he reached down and he pulled Abigail and Beth up.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Abigail said.

Peter then turned to Beth and he asked "And are you alright?".

Beth looked at him in confusion because she didn't know that he could be nice and she said "I-I am fine.".

She then turned to Abigail and she asked "Why did you save me?".

"Because I couldn't let you die." Abigail said.

"T-Thank you." Beth said. She then turned to Peter and she said "I think... that I was wrong about you and your family.".

Peter nodded and the three of them walked back to everyone else.


	19. After The Battle

**Chapter 19: After The Battle**

Peter, Abigail, and Beth walked back to Kimi, Logan, The Disney Characters, The Confederate Soldiers, and the rebels and they all walked back to Richmond.

When they got back to the house, Peter told Logan that he wasn't in exile anymore and then he announced to the people of The Confederacy that Beth and the rebels were not in exile anymore.

He then turned to Abigail and Logan and he said "If you want to be together, then I'm fine with that.".

Abigail and Logan smiled and they hugged each other.


	20. Logan Proposes To Abigail

**Chapter 20: Logan Proposes To Abigail**

5 years later.

* * *

Tommy- 43 years old

Chuckie- 44 years old

Lil- 43 years old

Phil- 43 years old

Angelica- 45 years old

Susie- 45 years old

Dil- 41 years old

Kimi- 43 years old

Peter- 46 years old

Nicole- 45 years old

Harold- 45 years old

Stephen- 44 years old

Wendy- 42 years old

Adam- 22 years old. He is married to a girl by the name of Jennifer Sinclair. She is 21 years old and she has brown hair and blue eyes. Adam now helps Tommy at his movie company.

Rachael- 22 years old. She is married to a man by the name of Gregory Silverstein. He is 23 years old and he has orange hair and blue eyes. Rachel is now a high school teacher.

Charles- 23 years old. He is married to a girl by the name of Ashley Lamia. She is 22 years old and she has blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. Charles now co-owns The Java Lava.

Benjamin- 22 years old. He is married to a girl by the name of Danielle Barry. She is 21 years old and she has black hair and brown eyes. Benjamin now helps Phil at Deville's Grill And Buffet.

Megan- 23 years old. She is married to a man by the name of James Lipman. He is 25 years old and he has blond hair and blue eyes. Megan is now a personal trainer and she helps Lil.

Camden- 24 years old. She is back from college and she is married to a man by the name of Cody Woodgate. He is 25 years old and he has blond hair and brown eyes. Camden is now a Lawyer.

Bob- 24 years old. He is back from college and he is married to a girl by the name of Felica Saulnier. She is 23 years old and she has brown skin, brown eyes, and brown skin. Bob is now a doctor.

Emily- 22 years old. She is married to a man by the name of Johnny Reids. He is 23 years old and he has red hair and emerald colored eyes. Emily now works at The Java Lava.

Abigail- 20 years old

George- 20 years old. He now has a girlfriend by the name of Tamara Imanov Werner. She is 19 years old and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. Tamara is also of mixed blood. Her mother was Russian and her father was German.

Logan- 20 years old

Beth- 45 years old

* * *

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 20th, 2045"_

Abigail woke up in her room and she yawned and she stretched.

She then got up and she got changed into her Royal Gray Confederate Uniform. She then walked out of her room and she walked out into the kitchen where Peter, Kimi, and George were at the table.

"Hey Abigail." Kimi said.

"Hi mom." Abigail said.

She hugged her parents and then she got some eggs to eat and she walked over to the table. She sat down and she ate her food.

When she was done, Abigail sat up and she said "I'm going over Logan's.".

"Alright." Peter said.

She then walked out of the kitchen and she walked out the front door. She then walked over to her own car that she got 2 years earlier on her birthday and she got into it and she drove away from the house.

* * *

Abigail drove for a minute until she got to a large house. This was the house that Logan and Beth had moved into after they were allowed back into The Confederacy.

Abigail got out of her car and she walked up to the front door and she knocked on it.

She waited for a few moments before Logan opened the door.

"Hi Abigail." Logan said.

"Hey Logan." Abigail said.

They kissed each other and Abigail walked in.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Logan asked.

"No, I just had breakfast." Abigail said as she took off her boots. She then asked "Where is Beth?".

"She left 10 minutes ago to do some errands." Logan said.

Abigail nodded and she walked over to the living room and she sat down on the couch. Logan walked in and he sat down next to her and Abigail cuddled next to him.

After 5 minutes, Logan asked "Abigail?".

"Yes?" Abigail asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Abigail said.

"Well, you know how we've been going out for five years, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Abigail said.

"And you know how our relationship has worked out, right?" Logan asked.

"Of course." Abigail said. She then asked "What? Did you think I don't like you?".

"No, I do like you! It's just that since you said that, I wanted to ask you something else." Logan said.

He then got up and he walked over and stood in front of Abigail. He then knelt down in front of her and he pulled out a small box that contained a ring and he asked her "Will you, Abigail Watanabe Albany, marry me?".

Abigail gasped and she cupped her hands over her mouth and tears of joy formed in her eyes. She then nodded and she said "Yes! Yes I will!".

Logan smiled and they hugged each other.


	21. Logan's Self-Doubt

**Chapter 21: Logan's Self-Doubt**

After Logan proposed to Abigail, they stayed at Logan's house and they watched the movie The Rescuers Down Under.

"So where should we tell them about the engagement?" Logan asked.

"I think that we could tell them at my house." Abigail said.

Logan nodded and he said "All right.". He then asked "Do you think that your parents will be happy about this?".

"Of course I do. My mom and dad like you." Abigail said.

"I know. It's just because of what happened before." Logan said.

"Logan for the last time, my dad forgave you after he ended your exile." Abigail said.

Logan sighed and Abigail gently put her hands over Logan's hands and she softly said "Hey. It'll be fine.".

Logan smiled weakly and he said "Your right.".

The two of them then finished watching the movie and then they left for Abigail's house.


	22. Abigail And Logan Share The News

**Chapter 22: Abigail And Logan Share The News**

Abigail and Logan got into Abigail's car and they drove back to Abigail's house. They parked in the driveway and they walked through the front door.

"I'm back!" Abigail called out.

Peter walked out and he said "Hi Abigail.". He then turned to Logan and he said "Hello Logan.".

"Hello your majesty." Logan said.

When Logan was done speaking, Abigail asked "Dad?".

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"Can I and Logan talk to you and mom for a minute?" Abigail asked.

Peter nodded and he said "Sure.".

Abigail and Logan walked out into the living room and they sat down on the couch and they waited while Peter went to go find Kimi.

When Peter and Kimi walked into the living room, Kimi asked "What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?".

"Well, do you remember when I went over to Logan's earlier today to visit him?" Abigail asked.

Peter and Kimi nodded.

"Well, we have some important news to share with you." Logan said.

Abigail and Logan looked at each other and they smiled. Abigail and Logan then turned their attention back to Peter and Kimi and Abigail said "We're engaged!".

Peter and Kimi then became surprised and then they became happy.

"Congratulations!" Peter said while hugging his daughter.

Abigail looked over at Kimi. Kimi gave a soft chuckle and then she hugged her daughter.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Kimi said.

"Thank you for supporting us." Abigail said.

"Your welcome." Kimi said.

Kimi then let go of Abigail and then she looked at Logan.

"Take good care of her alright?" Kimi asked.

"I will. Don't worry." Logan said.

Peter looked at Logan and he said "I'm sure that you will.".


	23. Abigail And Logan's Wedding

**Chapter 23: Abigail And Logan's Wedding**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, June 20th 2045"_

It was now a month after Abigail and Logan got engaged and the entire city of Richmond was bustling, excited for the marriage of Princess Abigail to Logan Melton Frost, and The Disney Characters, The Confederate Soldiers, and some of the old rebel soldiers were helping setting up for the reception. The Rugrats, and The Rugrat's children, along with their spouses, came to Richmond for the wedding.

Kimi stood in the corner of Abigail's room as Lil, Angelica, Camden, Rachel, and Emily helped Abigail into her dress. The skirt and corset were a cream color while the sleeves were a crisp white. Kimi thought that her daughter looked beautiful.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you guys!" Abigail said happily.

Kimi let out a small smile and she walked over to Abigail. When she was by her daughter, she asked Lil, Angelica, Camden, Rachel, and Emily if they could leave because she wanted to have a private moment with Abigail.

When they were gone, Kimi said "You look beautiful Abigail.".

"Thank you mom! I can't wait to marry Logan." Abigail said.

Kimi smiled and she said "I know. I just hope that you two are happy.".

And with that, Kimi said goodbye and she left, tears of happiness springing into her eyes as she exited the room. She walked quickly back to her and Peter's room and Abigail stood on the small platform where she was being fitted. She smiled as Lil, Angelica, Camden, Rachel, and Emily walked back in. They began to compliment her and they asked her to twirl.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Logan's house, Logan was alone in his living room and he was staring out the window.

He was dressed in a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform and he had a brand new sword that was given to him by Peter which was secured on his hip. Pulling it from it's scabbard, he studied it and he swung it around.

He put the sword back in it's scabbard and he thought about what he would do with Abigail. He knew that he would obviously take good care of her and he also knew that he would have a good life with her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the front door. He walked over to the door and he opened it and he saw that two Confederate Soldiers were standing there.

"Yes?" Logan asked.

"It's time for your wedding Mr. Frost. We're here to escort you to the chapel." one of the soldiers said.

Logan gave a smile and he said "Thank you.". He then followed the soldiers as they walked towards The Richmond City Chapel.

* * *

Frollo E. Lee knocked on the door to Abigail's room and he said "Princess Abigail! Everyone is ready for your wedding!".

Lil, Angelica, Camden, Rachel, and Emily gasped and they went to work. They helped Abigail into her white flats and her white veil and they handed her a bouquet of lavender roses and lilacs. Once they were done, which was only a few minutes after Frollo had knocked, Abigail walked regally out of her room and she headed to the chapel. While she walked, she held onto Frollo's elbow.

As they reached the chapel, Abigail smiled brightly as she could hear all the people talking inside. She let go of Frollo's elbow when she saw Peter who was standing outside and facing the closed doors. As Abigail approached her father, Peter turned around and he let out a small smile as he stuck out his elbow for Abigail to take.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle dad." Abigail said.

"Your welcome Abigail." Peter said.

Once Peter and Abigail were ready, the music started and the two of them walked down the aisle together. As Logan saw Abigail, he smiled and she smiled back at him and she waved gently to him.

Once they reached the steps, Peter kissed Abigail's forehead and then he handed Abigail over to Logan.

"Take good care of her." Peter said.

Logan smiled and nodded and he turned to Abigail.

When Peter saw this, he smiled and he walked over to his seat which was right next to Kimi.

When he got to his seat, everyone sat down.

Abigail and Logan turned to Claude Frollo, who was being the minister.

"Are we ready?" Claude Frollo asked Abigail and Logan.

"Yes." Logan said.

"Yep." Abigail said.

"Very well then." Claude Frollo said.

Claude Frollo then turned his attention to the people who had attended the wedding, and he said "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today, on this joyous occasion, for the wedding of Logan and Abigail.". He then said "Before we begin, is there anyone who objects to this union, and has a cause for why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony? Let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.". Abigail looked out into the crowd. Everyone that mattered to her and Logan were there. She then turned and she faced George, who was the man of honor and then she turned to Rachel, who was the maid of honor. They both gave her reassuring looks and Abigail smiled and she turned her attention back to Claude Frollo.

When no one spoke up, Claude Frollo asked "Now then, Logan. Do you, Logan Melton Frost, take Abigail Watanabe Albany, to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish her, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do." Logan replied smiling.

Claude Frollo turned to Abigail, and he asked her "And do you, Abigail Watanabe Albany, take Logan Melton Frost, to be your husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish him, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do." Abigail said with tears in her eyes.

Claude Frollo turned to George and Rachel and he said "The rings.".

George produced the ring, and Logan took it from him. Rachel had already handed Abigail her's.

"Good. Now Logan, place the ring on Abigail's finger." Claude Frollo said.

Logan placed the gold band on Abigail's finger, and he said to her "I give you this ring as a public symbol, of our new state under God, as Husband and Wife. From this day forward, may all who see it, know that I am yours, and you are mine. With this ring, I thee wed.".

"Abigail." Claude Frollo said. Abigail took Logan's hand, and placed the gold band around his finger, and she repeated "I give you this ring as a public symbol, of our new state under God, as Husband and Wife. From this day forward, may all who see it, know that I am yours, and you are mine. With this ring, I thee wed.".

"Now, by the powers invested by me by the State of Virginia, and of The Church, I now pronounce them Husband and Wife." Claude Frollo announced with a smile. He then told Logan "You may kiss the bride.".

But to everyone's surprise, Abigail threw her arms around Logan's neck and she planted her lips firmly on his, which Logan quickly returned. Pulling apart, the couple faced the crowd of Disney Characters, Confederate Soldiers, The Rugrats, and The Rugrat's children, and Abigail and Logan smiled and waved as they walked back down the aisle.


	24. The Reception

**Chapter 24: The Reception**

Everyone followed Abigail and Logan as they headed to the reception which was at The Richmond City Reception Center. At the center, there was to be a feast of soup, sandwiches, pastas, and pastries, and there was also going to be various flavors of ice cream, chocolate, and cake for dessert.

As everyone found their seats at the many tables, Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Logan, and George went to sit at 3 tables which were raised on a platform so that everyone could see the happy couple and the king, queen, and prince. Peter and Kimi sat at a table, Abigail and Logan sat at a table, and George sat at a table. With a wave of his hand, Peter signaled for the waiters to serve the food. As dinner went along, many of The Disney Characters and the Confederate Generals and the important Military Officers gave toasts and they wished Abigail and Logan a long and happy marriage, and that they would be blessed with a child soon, which made Abigail go red all over.

As dessert was being served, Abigail and Logan each took a piece of cake in their hands and they fed it to each other, but Abigail squished her's all over Logan's face which made them both laugh happily. After everyone's plates had been cleared, everyone got up to talk and dance. Abigail went over to talk to Beth and Beth congratulated her new Daughter-In-Law on her marriage and she hugged Abigail. It was then time for Abigail and Logan's first dance, and together the two of them twirled around to a lively tune and they gazed lovingly at each other.

As Abigail danced with Logan, Peter watched his daughter. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at Kimi.

She gave him a smile and she asked "Are you okay?".

Peter returned her smile and he put his hands on her's and he said "I'm fine.". His gaze then went back to Abigail, who was smiling and laughing at whatever Logan was saying.

Kimi rested her head on Peter's shoulder and she said "It feels like just yesterday she was two years old and going on adventures with her brother and cousins.".

Peter kissed Kimi's forehead and he nodded in agreement.

"It's times like those you wish you could cherish forever." Peter said.

"She takes after her father." Kimi said while she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Peter smiled and he looked at her and he asked "What makes you say that?".

"You both have a big heart, you both are the sweetest people ever, and she did get her looks from you." Kimi said while placing a kiss on Peter's cheek.

"She got the looks from you too." Peter said with a smile.

Kimi and Peter looked over at their daughter who was now dancing with Chuckie.

"Remember her first heartbreak?" Kimi asked.

Peter chuckled while he nodded and he said "Chuckie was there for her. She wouldn't even let me near her.".

Abigail made her way over to Peter and Kimi and she had a smile on her face. They could tell that Logan made her happy which is what made them happy. Abigail gave Kimi a hug and then she stood in front of Peter. She pulled on his arms to get him up and she said "Come dance with me dad.". They walked to the dance floor and while they were going to the dance floor, Chuckie made his way over to Kimi and he grabbed her and he dragged her onto the dance floor to dance.

Peter looked down at his daughter and he wondered if Chuckie, Phil, and Dil had this hard of a time when their daughters got married. He was seeing all the little moments of Abigail's life flash before his eyes. His little girl was all grown up, and now married.

"Are you alright dad?" Abigail asked.

Peter gave her a smile and he nodded slowly and he said "Yeah I'm fine. You look beautiful Abigail.".

Abigail gave him a big smile and she wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and she said "Thank you.". She then sighed and she said "I was scared you weren't going to approve of Logan.".

"I don't approve of anyone. But Logan is good for you. So, I guess that I do approve of him." Peter said with a shrug.

Abigail placed a kiss on her dad's cheek and she said "I love you dad.".

"I love you too Abby." Peter said with a smile.

George walked up to Peter and Abigail and he said "Hi guys.".

"Hey George." Abigail said.

George looked at Abigail and he asked "Do you think that I could dance with you?".

Abigail smiled and she said "Sure.".

Abigail and George started dancing and Peter smiled and he walked back over to the table where Kimi was with Chuckie.

Chuckie put a hand on Peter's shoulder and he asked "How are you feeling about this Peter?".

Peter shrugged and he said "It's weird. But I think that I'm okay with it.".

Kimi laughed and she sat down next to Peter and she said "Our little girl. All grown up. Married.". She then reached over and took Peter's hands and she said "You know, in the next few years we could become grandparents.".

Peter shot her a look and he shook his head and he said "We're getting old. She grew up too fast.".

They watched as Abigail and George finished dancing and George left Abigail and he walked back to Peter, Kimi, and Chuckie. Abigail then walked back to Logan.

Her being happy was all that mattered to Peter and Kimi.

A little later, as the reception had come to a close, and everyone began to get tired, Logan took Abigail's hand in his hands, and they began walking towards the stairs.

Standing at the top, Logan said "Thank you everyone for coming to mine and Abigail's wedding! I am so happy to be married to this lovely woman! We plan to set off for our honeymoon in Italy early tomorrow morning, so for now, we bid you all goodnight!".

After waving to everyone, Abigail and Logan walked back to the house so they could consummate their marriage.


	25. Abigail And Logan Leave

**Chapter 25: Abigail And Logan Leave**

Logan woke up in the middle of the night. He yawned and he looked to his side and he saw Abigail laying next to him. She was sleeping peacefully and her bare back was facing him. Logan smiled and sat up and he looked around the room and he saw that his stuff was thrown around the room.

"Should have cleaned up before we went to bed." Logan muttered to himself.

Logan stood up and he walked out of the room and he walked into the kitchen. He got a cup and filled it with water and he took a drink and he sighed happily.

"Sounds like you were having a good night, and judging by the way that you don't have a shirt on I think that you were having a very good night." George said while walking in.

Logan smiled and he said "Yeah".

"So, what are you doing awake at 2 in the morning?" George asked.

"I woke up and I was thirsty, so I came down to get a drink." Logan said.

"Oh." George said. He then said "Well then, goodnight.".

"Wait, why are you up?" Logan asked.

"Tamara wanted a drink of water." George said. He then quickly walked back to his room.

Logan shook his head while smiling and he walked back to his and Abigail's room and he closed the door softly. He walked back to the bed and he got back into the bed.

Abigail stirred a little bit and she turned to Logan and she asked softly "Logan, where did you go?".

"I just went to go get a drink." Logan murmured and he put his arms around her.

Abigail smiled and she got closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and she said "It feels good to be with you Logan.".

"It's great." Logan said while giving her a small kiss. He then said "I think that the best part about this is that in the morning I'll get to see you, at night I get to see you, and every day I get to see you.".

Abigail smiled and she whispered "Slow it down. We have all the time in the world.".

"I know." Logan said while he nuzzled Abigail's neck.

Abigail smiled and closed her eyes and she slowly fell asleep.

Logan smiled and he fell asleep.

* * *

Logan woke up in the morning and he saw that the sun was shining into the room. He sat up and he looked at the clock and it said that it was 9:00.

Logan turned to Abigail and he shook her softly and he said softly "Abigail, wake up.".

Abigail stirred and yawned and she asked sleepily "What time is it?".

"9:00." Logan said. He then said "Get up. Let's get ready to go on our honeymoon.".

Abigail nodded while smiling and she and Logan got out of bed and they got changed into their Royal Gray Confederate Uniforms. They left the room and they walked out into the kitchen where Peter, Kimi, and George were.

"Good morning guys." Kimi said.

""Good morning mom." Abigail said.

Abigail and Logan got themselves some eggs and they walked to the table and they started eating.

"So did you two have a goodnight?" Peter asked.

"Yes we did your majesty." Logan said.

Peter smiled and he said "Logan from now on, call me and Kimi, mom and dad.".

Logan nodded and he and Abigail finished eating their food.

When they were done, Abigail and Logan walked into their room and they started packing for their honeymoon. When they were done packing, they walked back out into the kitchen and they told Peter, Kimi, and George that they were ready to leave.

So they went outside to watch Abigail and Logan leave. They approached Abigail's car and then they said their goodbyes.

Abigail turned to George and she hugged him.

"Be careful Abigail." George said.

"I will. Don't worry." Abigail said.

She then turned to Kimi and they hugged each other.

"I love you Abigail." Kimi said.

"I love you too mom." Abigail said.

Abigail then turned to Peter and they hugged each other.

"Have fun and be careful." Peter said.

"I will." Abigail said.

When Abigail was done saying goodbye, Logan looked at George and they hugged each other.

"Be safe and protect Abigail." George said.

"I will." Logan said.

He then turned to Kimi and he hugged her.

"Take care of Abigail and have fun." Kimi said.

"I will." Logan said.

He then turned to Peter and they hugged.

"Protect my daughter and enjoy yourselves." Peter said.

"Don't worry. I'll protect her no matter what." Logan said.

When they were done saying goodbye, Abigail and Logan got into Abigail's car and they drove off.


End file.
